Sinnoh UC
by eggisa
Summary: The sequel to PokeHigh. The adventures continue but with more drama, romance, and adventure. All OCs belong to their rightful owners
1. Chapter 1

**As you all know, my first chapters aren't always the best so I hope the story is gonna be great.**

**School is starting to get on my nerves, this guy here (whom you can't see) is driving me insane, and I feel like I just want to break down and cry (for like the 20th time). But enough for my life, I didn't really know what to call this story seeing as the first one was called PokeHigh. I dunno, probably Poke U or something around that?**

**Well either way the title may change and I guess this one is only temporary unless I actually decide to change it and such.**

**Anyways, it's great to be typing here once again where I can be myself without having some poor excuse of a ****** here and all up on my case for just nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Pokemon so let's get that straight.**

* * *

><p>This city, this country, this world. Something so unique it questions the minds of many. Residing in Hearthome City, this bustling place had a special building, the Sinnoh UC. This school was different than the other ones, first of all, it had both a college and university combined into one thanks to the Sinnoh Education Administrator and both principles.<p>

Stepping onto school property, a familiar man walked towards the front entrance, his black hair shimmering in the sunlight and his green eyes practially dazzling. A smirk appeared on his flawless face as he met with a bunch he missed for so long. "Long time no see, Bri." That voice could only belong to the prankster in his group of friends.

Tyron Felt, now at the age of 19, Tyron stood a few inches taller than he did three years ago. His messy brown hair was slightly longer but his smile was still the same as ever. He wore a white tanktop and some dark jeans finished off with white nike shoes. Brian smirked, "It has been a while, still got the hots for her?"

"Shut it, dude. I'm way too good for her." Tyron joked and lightly punched Brian's arm. "Hey, I can hear you guys, ya know?" They turned and said girl was standing before them, her arms crossed right under her chest and a small frown upon her face.

Maikee was still the same height as ever at 5'3'', her brown hair with light brown highlights had grown a bit and she sported the look with having it tied in a side ponytail. Her outfit consisting of dark washed denim short shorts that reached mid-thigh, a light green takntop underneath a white V-neck and a light green fringed shawl that was wrapped loosely around her neck. She had a brown braided belt on her shorts and finished the look with a pair of braided leather bands wind up the center of a summery T-strap sandal fashioned jute-wrapped wedges.

"Don't worry, we know you both like each other, it's obvious." Brian said to her and she scowled to prevent a blush from creeping onto her face. "Ha, ha, ha, we've had our laughs now let's go meet up with the others." She led the two boys to a picnic table where all the old friends met up. "I guess some thing's have changed, Skyala and Mason actually got together after the fact Skye had cheated on her last summer. AnnaLisa and Kain seem to be an item but I swear if they don't confirm I'm gonna make them," Maikee joked.

Skyala jumped from her seat and gave Brian a big hug, missing her friend as it had been a long time since they saw each other. Skyala had grown a bit in height but her figure was still as petite as ever, she wore a lilac t-shirt with a knee-length light blue skirt and a jean jacket, for footwear, she had black ballet flats on.

Mason came up behind and shook Brian's hand, gripping it firmly. Brian blinked, "Have you been working out?" Mason nodded. "I squeezed in some training while studying." Brian could see that Mason had matured greatly and could now go against Brian when it came to height, wearing a loose black t-shirt with some dark jeans and red shoes was all Mason needed to wear on this fine day. "And I see you two have gotten closer?" Brian inquired and Skyala nodded.

"I guess after that really embarrassing scene during high school was more than enough for me to find out I like him a lot," she blushed as Mason wrapped an arm around her shoulders, feeling his solid body against her tiny one.

"And what about you two?" Brian looked over to his old friend. They were close, almost like brothers, and were even asked if they were related. Kain smiled a bit, something he was getting used to doing. "Getting there," he whispered to Brian. Brian nodded and looked at the two, Kain wearing a black hoodie with a red shirt underneath and black jeans was something Brian knew he would wear.

AnnaLisa came up and said hello to her old companion, she wasn't as shy as she used to be but being around strangers is a bit uncomfortable for her. She had on dark blue skinny jeans, black ballet flats and a black tanktop that goes down past her thigh with a little lace on the neckline. Brian glanced at Kain who averted his eyes for a second before regaining the small bit of composure he lost, "Don't become a pervert like Tyron now, you hear?" Brian laughed and earned a smack upside the head from his friend. Luckily, AnnaLisa was still as oblivious as ever.

_"All students, please report to the Main Hall. I repeat, all students to the Main Hall."_ A female voice had said on the P.A. System.

As they were walking, they heard a car screech to a halt and into an empty parking space. "Wait!" They heard and all heads turned around. A young man with light brown hair and familiar grey eyes was running towards them. He wore a short sleeve blood red shirt with a thin dark blue jacket that has a Mightyena on the back. He also wears tan khaki pants with dark gray converse shoes. Behind him, a girl slightly shorter than him was catching up, a short tight black miniskirt with zippers all over it, a violet top with lace sleeves, black fishnet tights and high heeled black combat boots with buckles all over it, was her choice of attire. Her hair was also long and curly, with blue and purple streaks that were put up in pigtails.

"Andy!" Skyala pointed out as he reached them, the girl panting as she came up beside him. "Who's this?" They all questioned. The girl face palmed and spoke in the familiar whisper, "Guys, it's me." It clicked in their head and found out that the only person who would ever be willing to get in a car with Andy is the one and only Mimi. "Wow! You look so pretty!" Skyala's eyes sparkled like a child.

Kain cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Come on, we gotta get to the Main Hall." He walked there with everybody following.

* * *

><p>The Main Hall was very spacious, a stage right at the end of it as giant staircases led up to the floors of the school. Like the other hundreds of students, the group paid close attention as to why they were called.<p>

A man at the ripe young age of 28 stood on the stage in front of a podium, his blue eyes had a shine to them as they were hit by the spotlight and his black hair shined as well. "Good morning," he said in a masculine voice, "For those of you who don't know me, I am Mr. Cartwright and I am one of the principles of the school. The other, Mr. Davids, could not be here on time but he might be here later. As you all know, this is the beginning of a new year and here at Sinnoh UC we are determined to get you to the top of whatever you want to be. Saying that, I would like to introduce you to the head of the Science Department and my wife as well, she is also the Guidance Counselor if any problems should arise."

A short young woman stood and walked up to the podium, taking over Mr. Cartwright. "Hello to all of you, as Mr. Cartwright has told you, I am the head of the Science Department and as well as his wife but you may all call me Mrs. Rose. Beinf the Guidance Counselor as well I am here to listen to any of your problems and-" Mrs. Rose jumped back a bit as a small creature popped out from practically out of thin air.

"Oddish!" It cried out and jumped at Mrs. Rose. She caught the little one and announced to the school. "Just as a note, this little guy here is Eggy, my husband and I have raised him as if he was our own child. He is also helping in taking part of our study on Pokemon who have been raised as children, and although it may be hard to believe but Eggy here is able to speak some human dialect. If you ever see him out in the halls or anywhere by himself, please bring him back immediately to the main office." She turned around and pointed to a small spot on his back. "You will know it's him if you see a small mark in the shape of an egg." Mrs. Rose stepped down, taking the baby Oddish with her to her seat.

"Now you will all be dismissed today and please take the time to get acquainted with your peers and teachers as we have many special teachers here, have a nice day." Mr. Cartwright flashed a smile that made many girls swoon and curse the fact he was taken.

* * *

><p>Outside, the sun shone its rays of light onto the Sinnoh land and water. A young girl, a smile plastered on her face was happily running around a beautiful yard, being accompanied by her beloved Pokemon.<p>

Platinum blond hair and deep red eyes, dressed in his butler outfit, David stepped out of the house and onto the yard. "Madam!" He called out, "You have a phone call!" She twirled on her heels, carefull not to fall, and ran to the house and picked up the phone from David. She quickly thanked him and picked it up, "Hello?"

_"Hello!"_ The voice was easy for her to recognize.

"Kuya! How are you? How are things at work? Have you been eating properly? What about your Pokemon?" She bombarded the man on the other line with a series of questions. He chuckled.

_"Relax dear, everything's fine. Work is alright even though I missed a few things, but all that aside, please ask David to put you to sleep tonight."_

"Don't worry, I'll tell him right now. See you tomorrow!" She gave David the phone back, "Kuya says he wants you to put me to sleep tonight cause he's going to be too busy."

David smiled at her and nodded. "But for now, Madam, it seems to be a very nice day."

"It is, why don't we go for a walk?" He shook her head and she frowned. "Mr. Sean is awaiting your arrival in an hour, meaning you must get prepared." The girl sighed and nodded slowly, heading up to her room.

David watched her go up the stairs, he knew she didn't want to, but it was something they couldn't get out of.

* * *

><p>Coming down in an expensive white suit, his hair coifed, and his shoes polished, Sean Versailles impatiently waited for his fiancee. At the age of 20, he was one of the richest people in the world and had already gotten his wife picked out.<p>

His front door opened to reveal his fiancee, beautiful as ever with her long black hair and mysterious brown eyes, dressed in an equally as expensive red dress. Her face, however, was as stoic as ever. "Mr. Sean." She said coldly.

Sean had to restrain himself, he didn't want to get married and to this girl especially. They were as close as acquaintances but that was it. "Listen, you and I both know we do not want this marriage to happen, so I say we should-"

"Don't even try to say the word 'annul', I've checked and in our circumstance it won't happen," she sighed. "Listen, this is just as stressful for me as it is with you, but I think I know a way we can both end this marriage." She moved closer and whispered in his ear. Sean's eyes widened and jerked his head back. "Are you crazy! I'll lose everything if I did that, and so would you!" Simply turning and leaving, the girl met up with David.

"How was it Madam?" He asked as she entered the car. "I've told you many times not to call me that, David. We're friends, and I'd still let you have this job even if you don't say 'Madam'."

"Of course," he closed the door and she smiled at him through the open window, "Madam Cross."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, first chap down. Whoop-de-flipping-doo... Sorry, I'm happy that I got this out and done but I'm feeling so dead right now.<strong>

**Kay, I'm gonna start ranting so early in the chapter so you guys can just stop reading if you don't want to and press the backspace button to go to the previous page or read but even if I get some judgemental comments, it's not gonna do anything cause I'm simply as low as I can go.**

**You've been warned.**

**So to all those in the world who don't have a mother or father and wish they had them. I'm sorry, some of you don't even want my pity or any pity from anyone. And this will also probably get me very many downvotes, but I hate my father.**

**I have some of my friends that tell me that I'll need my father in my future. Now I know that there are many people who have worse than me. I have a roof over my head, an education, food, and friends. But emotionally, I feel like dying. I've tried to cut myself so many times but end up not doing it. I've tried many times to give him so many second chances.**

**After finding out my youngest brother had been diagnosed with autism, he had been getting spoiled by my father greatly. Now, he's doing most of whatever he wants. Now I could be called jealous of him, but to be honest, I'm not. I treat my brother as a normal person but of course with a few exceptions. When he yells at the top of my lungs in my ears, my brother fully knows what 'Stop' means and 'Quiet' as well. My father simply dimisses it and tells me that I'm being rude.**

**I especially hate that when something bad happens, his anger will be towards me. If he drops something or a glass breaks, I have to mentally brace myself for the insults and such that are going to be thrown my way. Now, even if he calls me and I simply look at him, he will get mad.**

**He probably doesn't remember, but he's on thin ice. Once he "disciplined" me and I ended up terrified of him, I distanced him and when I got to school that morning, the had to call social serivces on him. I could call them anytime and they would take him away. To me, that would be like a chance at life again. But I didn't. Why haven't I? I don't even know myself.**

**Maybe it's because my brothers need a father in their life. Maybe because it would end up with my whole family hating me. It's a damn mystery to me.**

**I'm going to have to live a few years with being used, being insulted, and getting to the point of crying for hours in the laundry room in the dark (which I am absolutely terrified).**

**But even if he thinks that I'll abandon this family for my friends, it's probably because my friends are closer to me than this family.**

**Sorry for wasting your time, and to those with a tough life, there's someone out there to talk with you even if they may not know how it's like to be in that position.**

**I'd just like to thank all the people who have stayed by my side and prevented me from ending myself. I'd especially like to thank fanfiction and Pokemon because to be honest, I wouldn't have met the most amazing person of my life, 8 months and we've got a long way to go.**

**Once again, sorry for this rant, I just really needed to get it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I feel pretty happy now, a bit of relief washing over me and some of the stress going. But I guess a bit more stress with homework, no surprise there ^-^'**

**Big thanks to the people who reviewed and already favorited this story, thumbs up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I only own: David, Cross, Mr. Cartwright, Mrs. Rose, Eggy, Sinnoh UC, and Kuya/Drake. The rest belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p>As the gang walked up and down the halls, they spotted a staircase that led to the roof. It was more enticing that no one was there. "This should be our spot at this school," Tyron suggested and they all agreed. "Whenever we get bored or have to meet up, this is where we can go!" Skyala smiled.<p>

"So what do you guys have?" Mimi asked.

Tyron, Brian, Andy, and Mimi were in the Battle course at the college level.

Mason and AnnaLisa were in the Breeders course at the college level.

Kain, Skyala, and Maikee were in the Battlers course at the university level.

"So that means that Bri, Andy, Mimi, and I are in the same classes, awesome!"

"So you can cheat off them?" Maikee joked. "Ha, ha, I actually do my own work missy." He retorted.

"Stop fighting you guys, it's a nice day so let's go check out the city," Mason suggested and pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>Hearthome city was different for them all, it was a friendly place with mostly children and young mothers happily lived. They visited Amity Square where the girls took pictures; ones with them sitting all around the fountain, secret snapshots of their friends trying to hide their feelings, even the guys tripping into the fountain. They played with their Pokemon and even visited some stores.<p>

A bakery, florist, and video store were only few of the places they visited. They went into a famous gelato parlour for a quick snack. So many flavours, they seemed to shine behind the glass they were being displayed behind. "So who wants what?" Maikee asked. Brian, Maikee, Skyala, and Kain got chocolate. Mimi, Andy, and Tyron got vanilla. Mason and AnnaLisa got Pistachio. The delicious taste of the dessert made them all feel like they were in a tasty, frozen heaven. They wished they had more when they finished. "That was so good, it makes me want ot have it everyday!" Maikee stretched her arms to the blue sky.

"Careful," Tyron said, "You might get fat."

"I so won't get fat!"

"You never know," he joked.

"I haven't gained much weight since graduation and you know it," she pouted.

"How do you know about her weight before us?" Skyala asked. "I agree, girls tell their girl friends before telling their boy friends." Mimi added.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I said boy _friend_, not one word boyfriend." Maikee crossed her arms under her chest, Tyron laughed at her slightly red face to hide the pervertedness that almost overcame him.

As they walked outside, the sunshine began to fade and dark clouds rolled in. Quickly, water droplets poured down from the sky and onto the land. Brian ran for cover as well as the others. They ended up under the roof of a small closed coffee shop. AnnaLisa took cover under Kain's jacket which provided little dryness but it was better than nothing; Skyala basically hid herself under Mason's figure, shivering from the cold. Maikee tried her best not to blush as Tyron tried his best to keep her warm by enveloping her within his arms.

The rain carried on and they watched it pour heavily, a car suddenly stopped right in front of them. "Please get in." A man with piercing red eyes said. "No thank you!" Maikee yelled at him from afar, "We'll just wait it out!" The man looked at the back seat and nodded, turning back to the group and stepping out, holding the car door open for them all. "My master would like all of you to dry off at his home." They decided that it would be okay, since they were also together, it would be a bit safer. They stepped in and leaned back on the soft seats, a tinted black glass hid their view of the back seat.

The man returned to the car and drove off, ending up at a beautiful looking house. A dark blue roof and white house, small shrubbery surrounded the front. They pulled up and ran inside. The man disappeared into the room for a moment before emerging with a bunch of towels and gave one to each of them. "Thank you very much," AnnaLisa said. "Yeah, thanks a lot!" Skyala added. The man nodded, "Please excuse me, I have to retrieve my master from the car," and left.

The group of friends looked around the foyer; it appeared the person who lives here is very rich. Elegant décor, the walls were cream coloured and it seemed that only paintings of nature were present. The doors opened and all attention was to the front.

They came face to face with an old foe.

"Well, well. Hello again."

Everyone scowled and clenched their fists, "What do you think you're doing here!" Tyron angrily yelled. "I live here; it's as simple as that."

Brian stepped out in front of the group. "Drake," he murmured, "Where is she?"

"If you mean her, don't try."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Brian yelled and punched the wall.

"Kuya?"

They heard a familiar voice and turned around, both the group and girl gasped. Dark brown hair down to the waist, soft brown eyes, and dressed in her favourite red dress with a gold spiral pattern. Brian was speechless. Everyone was.

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted, "Who are these people Sir Drake?"

"Ah, Sean, good of you to come by. I see you're aware of the circumstances?"

"Yes sir. On the other note, who are these people?"

"Let me introduce them, companions of my younger sister. This is Sean Versailles, a young, rich man who is also the fiancée of my darling little sister." Drake smirked.

Brian balled his fists but quickly hid them in his pockets, "Good for them," he said with a cold edge and a hint of sadness.

"It's good to see you all…" Her voice was sad as much as Brian's.

"Come, we have things to discuss," Sean pulled on Cross' hand and pulled her into the room.

"Argh! This is so frustrating!" Sean punched the small coffee table, the glasses rattled by his action.

"I know what you mean…"

Sean raised an eyebrow, "I saw the way you looked at him, and did you two have something?"

She stayed silent.

"You know you wouldn't be able to. To put everything simple, if we wanted to do what we want, everything we've worked for is gone."

"I never wanted this…" Tears were begging to escape from her eyes but she prevented them.

Sean frowned, and took her hand, bringing her to Drake.

"She's tired, she needs to go to sleep now."

Drake smiled and took his sister's hand, bringing her in her room. Brian and the rest of friends simply looked on. Sean glared at Brian.

"I suggest you do not interfere with our plans unless you want everything to fall."

Brian gritted his teeth.

"David, please escort them to their homes." David came back as quick as a lightning and brought each one to their living quarters.

Brian at his apartment; Andy at his shared apartment; Mason in his newly rented house; Kain, AnnaLisa, Skyala, Mimi, and Tyron in their dorms; and Maikee in her shared apartment. They were all thinking the same thing, "What's going to happen to us?"

Cross came into her sleeping room, dressed in light blue plaid patterned boxer shorts and a light blue tanktop with lace on the top, she laid down onto the large pod like bed, the comfy mattress just pulling her instantaneously into a deep sleep, "Good night, Kuya." She smiled.

Drake smiled back and bid her goodnight, pressing a button that closed Cross inside her pod. "Sir, is it necessary to use that?" David came up behind Drake. "It is. She wanted to forget everything so I will let her," he pushed another button, and the pod let off a soft, green, pulsing light.

"She will forget, if that is her wish." Drake quietly shut the door with David following not too far behind, leaving his sister to her slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is done. Phew. I wish there was a views counter like on Youtube just so I can see if people actually read this story; it would be like a motivator just like reviews are. More reviews equal more love (?) I dunno how this chapter came out, hopefully good cause my head is killing me. I gotta get some acetaminophen before bed<strong>

**P.S. Always wanted to have gelato. It sounds delicious.**

**Rant warning, rant warning.**

**I am actually so pissed off at my homework, because seriously I don't care about religion class. Sorry but that's from my point of view since I'm agnostic but I'm more interested in world religions rather than just Christianity. Plus, my broken down text book doesn't even provide me with the information I need. What are the 6 aspects of a human? I checked on Google but I didn't find anything. Dun, dun, dun! Google, why have you failed me? But if you do know big thanks though it's probably too late, I'll fail that assignment. Ugh, having to do 10 more community service hours over the 40 that I've already did is just frustrating especially when I have to do it on Saturdays, oh, but! I must go for a minimum of three flipping days.**

**Done rant, review if you'd like and please no flames. Goodnight from Canada!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter up. Sorry I didn't do it sooner, I would have typed this up on Saturday but I was busy with school and such.**

**Another note: I've been planning to change my name that you guys can call me by, not the user name (just gonna add a few capitals) but like a name.**

**Cross: Cause that be my name!**

**Exactly, so I'm thinking on what it should be. If you have any suggestions please leave one in the review or send me a PM.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except: Cross, Drake, David, Sean Versailles, Mr. Cartwright, Mrs. Rose, Eggy, and Sinnoh UC.**

**P.S. If your wondering what David looks like depite the small decription I gave of him, just think of Prussia from Hetalia!**

* * *

><p>Morning rays seeped into the windows of Drake's home. He stretched his arms as far as they could go and groggily stumbled his way to the bathroom. Staring into his reflection, "Perhaps a haircut would work," he said aloud, thinking that gel was good enough, and shook his head. "It's fine just the way it is." Drake washed his face and did his morning routines.<p>

Coming down the stairs elegantly in a dark blue suit, his hair proper with no strand straying away, Drake yawned and sat on the table. "Good morning sir," David bowed to his master and placed a cup of coffee before him. Drake said his good mornings as well after a few sips of the caffeinated drink, he could feel the day's worth of energy coming to him already.

David went up the stairs and into Cross' room, seeing the girl still asleep in her pod-like bed. He pressed the buttons and a hiss of steam came from the machine, "Good morning madam," he said softly. Cross' eyes blinked open, slowly at first, then opening fully as they would normally be. She scratched her thick dark hair and yawned sleepily, "Good morning, David," and followed her butler to the kitchen.

Cross wrapped her arms around Drake's shoulders, "Morning, Kuya," and gave her brother a peck on the cheek before sitting down, eating up her breakfast of rice and salmon. "Are you going to be on time for work this time?" She asked after downing a glass of water. Drake nodded, "I'm already enough trouble as it is, and I could get fired."

"But you are the boss, how do you get fired?" She asked.

"It's a bit complicated, you'll learn more one day. I have to go now so take care of yourself." Drake stood up and slipped on some nicely polished shoes, exiting the door and driving off to work.

Cross then took a shower and dressed up in some comfortable clothing, a red and black plaid skirt, white v-neck shirt, and a thin black jacket over it. She wore a pair of black slacks underneath and sand coloured suede shoes on her feet.

Walking down the stairs once again, Cross looked at the silver ring on her finger, "Do I really want this?"

"It's obvious you don't." A voice said from afar.

Cross looked up and down the staircase. At the bottom, David held the doorknob like he was expecting someone to rush in.

"I can't help it, _we_ can't help it. We aren't like that and we don't ever want to be. I can't marry such a snooty, stuck up guy such as him." Cross pouted like a child. David took her hand and let her to the car, getting in the driver's seat and going off. "Madam-,"

"Ahem!" She cleared her throat purposely.

David sighed. "Madam Cross, if you will, please do not think of the situation so grave. Mr. Versailles is a very respectable young man with many good qualities."

"That's easy for you to say, I bet you wouldn't mind switching places with me."

"I can't say anything of that matter, but I assure you that feelings are not allowed when I am working."

"Oh, so you say you fantasize while you're off duty or asleep?" Cross grinned.

David simply remained quiet to ignore her questions. "If you don't answer, I could fire you."

"You're bluffing."

"I wouldn't dare to."

"Fine, alright."

"So?"

David came to a halt and opened the door for her, "So now you have to go before you are late."

"Aw come on, David! It's only school."

"The most advanced school in the region and perhaps the world."

Cross huffed and stepped out, putting her small black bag on and waved at David who sped off to the house.

Sean came up to her and hugged her, whispering in her ear. "Remember, we have to make everyone think we're a couple. As much as neither of us wants to do it, we have to until the plan is all set up." He let go and held her hand. Luckily, they had all their classes together.

* * *

><p>Monday morning and all the students of the Battling courses were present. Taking their seats, a tall woman took her place at the center front of the class. Long blond hair cascading down past her hips, black pants accompanied a black coat that was buttoned up in the middle. She put her binder down on the desk up front and looked at each person. No. She evaluated each and every one of them with her shimmering grey eyes. Looking at the division between the university kids and college kids. "Class, you know who I am and I have no idea who you are. My goal is to make sure you leave this place with lifelong information not just for yourselves but for the people you will eventually meet in the future. Now, take your text books and turn to page 145."<p>

Maikee sat in between of Skyala and Kain, in their class of 20 or so students, she flipped her blue textbook labelled "Battling Lessons: University Level" and pulled out a small blue laptop, opening an empty file. Her fingers were prepared to do their job. Skyala instantly typed the moment Cynthia started the lesson, her eyes focused solely on the words that her entering her ears. Kain, on the other hand, was sitting back reading through the textbook, his black laptop out as it automatically put in the words for him. "Lucky," Maikee said to him as he smirked.

In the college half, Tyron, Brian, Andy, and Mimi had sat as close as possible to each other despite the limited number of desks in the class. Brian sat behind Andy who was seated beside Mimi, "Don't start making out now you two," Tyron joked which earned a death glare from both individuals. "You there," Cynthia pointed straight at Tyron, "Interrupting my class now, are you?" Tyron stammered in his seat. "Come down here young man; let me see your skill." He swallowed hard and gathered the courage to stand up and steps down the stairs to her. Cynthia pushed a button on the podium, the wall behind them splitting and folding up into the ceiling, an arena appearing before the class.

"The walls, ceilings, and floors are designed to not break even under the heaviest damage. Groudon couldn't stomp the floor to pieces and not even the most powerful Psychic-types can tear it with their mental power," Cynthia briefly explained and took a place at one end, Tyron at the other.

She brought out her Milotic, the sea serpent dazzled with its shining beauty and form. Tyron released Todo, his newly evolved Feraligatr, "Let's do this, Todo," Tyron smirked and his Water-type let out a terrifying roar, quick enough to send out the first attack.

"Water Gun!"

"Hydro Pump."

Feraligater shot out his strong stream of water, Milotic completely calm and simply opened its mouth. A huge blast of water came rushing out of Milotic with great force, demolishing the attack Todo sent and pushed the large Pokemon back hard against the wall. "Todo!" Tyron yelled at his partner, "Come on buddy! Get at them with Crunch!" Todo snapped and opened his mouth wide, rushing at Milotic with unexpected speed. His teeth sinking into the body, past scales and all.

Milotic let out a cry of pain. "Blizzard!"

"Ice Fang!"

Todo's jaw hardened and clenched down tighter, ice spreading throughout Milotic as the sea serpent let out a strong blizzard at the blue crocodile-like pocket monster.

Both were frozen in their places, a pained expression on them. Cynthia and Tyron recalled their Pokemon, the red beam slipping through the solid ice and retracting them to their owners.

Tyron took out his other newly evolved Pokemon, Charizard.

Cynthia unleashed her Elektross within a flash.

"Flamethrower!" They both yelled in unison.

The dragon and giant eel had that glint of determination in their eyes, beads of sweat starting to appear.

"Come on, Char! I know you can do it!"

With a small push, Char added an extra pulse of fire at his opponent and covered the Elelctric-type in the heat, scorching its scales and leaving a bad burn.

"Go in with Crunch," Cynthia commanded, her Pokemon charging and ready to strike.

"Fire Fang!" Char wasted no time in rushing in as fire emerged from his large mouth.

Cynthia smiled to hide the smirk she just wanted to let out.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger~! You will see the ending of this battle between one of our fellow adventurers and Sinnoh Championess. I know it was pretty short but I have no idea what to add at the moment.<strong>

**Fact: Did you know that "brang" is not a real word? I've been saying it for the majority of my life and it was so hard to not type it in TT^TT**

**And thank you to those who enlightened me on this traffic button thing, I saw that most of my viwers for here are from the USA and in second place is from the Philippines! Thank you my people, support your fellow Pinoy! Mahal kayo lahat!**

**So who wants a cookie? How about some cake? Guess the color I'm gonna dye my hair this weekend and I'll send you a free cake of your choice! :3**

**Please review, makes me smile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's chapter 4 now and sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Yeah, this is me struggling with all the work teachers just throw at us and the fact that they rant so much makes me lose track of what's going on -_-'**

**Plus the fact I gotta get a new laptop for myself since I have things like Bulbapedia (used for references and research for all fics), YouTube, Microsoft Word, even Notepad for those quick little notes (hence the name). Just to remind you, I do not like Acer. Both laptops in this house are Acer and they do not work. Even my friend who as an Acer laptop, she prefers her desktop instead.**

**On another note: please, please, please review! I am now declaring that this fanfic will get to 100 reviews before its last chapter, which I don't know will be. Last time was so close!**

**Pacquiao is fighting tonight! Bunch of family coming over to scream at the T.V. for him to win. Can't blame them!**

**Another thing I just had to get out, it's my birthday! :D But I don't feel any different xD And thank you from the PokeCommunity fand friends for wishing me a happy birthday, I felt truly special for once in my life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon whatsoever, all OCs belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p>Elektross sank its fangs into Char's right wing as the large dragon unleashed fire within the eel's snake-like body. They wouldn't let go, they couldn't let go. Teeth jammed into the other and practically lodged in the tough flesh. Tyron's teeth were grinding against each other whereas Cynthia's smirk disappeared, leaving her with a face full of concentration. She didn't think his reaction time would be this quick. She had to think of another plan.<p>

"Flamethrower!" She yelled. "What?" Tyron had also commanded his Charizard to use Flamethrower at the exact moment Cynthia was. She was greatly impressed and held her hand up. "Stop the battle!" Her hand reached into her pocket and pulled out her Pokemon's Pokeball, returning it to her. Before Cynthia could open her mouth the bell rang and the students gathered their belongings, Tyron simply did what everyone else was doing and rejoined his friends.

"Feeling like a big shot now that you went up against a champ?" Brian asked, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in front of his torso.

"Yeah, man. I felt awesome." Tyron grinned and laughed. Maikee simply sighed and shook her head, "You guys are so immature."

"You like it."

"Oh shush."

They met back up with Skyala, Kain, Andy, and Mimi. Kain simply greeted them as Skyala skipped over to her friends. Andy, however, had such a scowl on his face, "Something wrong?" Brian raised an eyebrow. "Just some those asshole college kids," Andy grumbled.

Mimi scratched the back of her neck, "Idiots tried hitting on me, pretty dumb anyway."

"Well I can see why," Skyala said, "I mean, you're pretty and so is your hair. You have those cute clothes that just compliment your body and that hard-to-get attitude of yours is attractive. Like, if I were a guy I'd totally try hitting on you!" Everyone laughed.

"Thanks but really, I'm not the best looking person."

"Every girl says that, we just need to accept ourselves for who we are!" Maikee smiled and hugged all her girl friends.

Kain cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, I'm going out for a bit on break," without any more words he left at a quick pace that did not seem hurried at all.

"I'm hungry; maybe they have some pizza downtown." Brian pulled out his wallet and counted enough money for food. Skyala spoke up, "I'm actually going to go see Mason. I'll catch up with you guys before the next class starts." The cheery girl hurriedly ran to her boyfriend's house.

"I guess that leaves us, maybe." Tyron said.

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, I can stay if you guys have money to pay for me. I promise I'll pay you back."

They all sighed. As usual, it was up to Maikee to keep this boy in line. "Fine, fine, just remember to pay back." Tyron happily hugged his friend and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, an action Maikee took as simply in a friendly manner.

* * *

><p>Skyala ran up to Mason's house and rang the door bell, she was panting heavily since the run took a bit longer than she had expected. The door opened slowly and creaked as it did, "Hello?" Skyala blinked and stepped in, removing her shoes and putting her bag down. "Mason?" The house was dark for some odd reason as she walked to the door with light shining from within.<p>

"Mason? Are you in here?" She walked into his room and sat on the bed. "I wonder where he could be, he said he'd be here." Skyala wondered.

The light suddenly shut off making the room darken. "W-What?" Skyala was nearly panicking and hid in his closet. She heard footsteps getting closer and closer until the sound of the light switch was apparent. Was it Mason? Maybe it's a burglar? Or some crazy psychopath! Skyala didn't want to come out of the closet if it was someone that could try to kill her.

_'Ooooh…'_ She shrieked from the ghostly moaning in her ear and jumped out of the closet, running until she tripped and fell on, well, something hard.

"Skyala?"

She looked up and saw Mason with a confused look on his face. "T-The closet! A-And the light!" Mason rubbed her back, she was scared out of her wits. He stood them both up, "Sorry, Poof likes to play pranks as you know and he's very sorry, aren't you?" Mason's Gengar emerged from the closet and hung its head low, nodding and apologizing in its native tongue. Skyala smiled and accepted the Pokemon's words. "And my lights have been glitchy for a while, so I'm getting them fixed this weekend." He flicked the switch multiple times until the light regained its brightness. Skyala took a sigh of relief and looked at Mason, his hair was dry but he had nothing on but a towel. Skyala blushed immensely at this and so did Mason. "I-I was going to take a shower but then I heard screaming so I hurried. You can wait if you want," he turned around quickly to hide his face but she held onto his arm.

"Maybe… Maybe I can come too…? I do have three hours of break," Skyala's face reddened so much when she realized what she had just said.

Mason did not accept nor decline her option but simply stared as she pulled him to the bathroom.

As they stepped under the warm water, it was embarrassing for them to do this even though they had done this a few times. He wrapped his arms around her and she squeaked, the sudden contact making her jump a little. "You feel so small…." He simply whispered in her ear, his eyes always falling to the many imperfections that made her perfect to him. "Well you so feel so tall," she whispered back to him and giggled. "You know, some people would find it funny that even though we've taken showers together we haven't done anything more."

"I know what you mean, imagine what your father would say if he found out," Mason thought of the big man simply punishing him until there was nothing left.

Skyala leaned on his chest and closed her eyes, "He won't find out, let's just enjoy this."

Before she left, they shared a sweet kiss before she took the bus back home. Loving every moment she spent with him.

* * *

><p>Kain and AnnaLisa were simply talking at a small coffee shop. "Wow, who knew he'd do that," AnnaLisa said.<p>

"I guess that's what happens when you open your mouth too much, remember back in high school and he did that? He almost fought with Brian."

AnnaLisa sipped some of her hot chocolate, "Hopefully that doesn't happen to me."

"It probably won't, you don't talk so much. But that's a quality I like about you, even though you're quiet you're a great listener." He drank half of his coffee and AnnaLisa quickly blushed when he didn't look.

"C-Coming from you, you talk less than me."

"I'm opening up now, aren't I?"

"Mhm," she nodded, "But even if you didn't and were still your high school self I'd still like you either way." AnnaLisa came to the realization of her words and quickly drank her drink but retreated, holding her tongue out. "Burned it?"

She nodded.

"Maybe this will help," Kain moved across the table and kissed her tongue. She brought it back in her mouth quickly and he smirked a bit, kissing her quick before sitting back down and finishing his drink. "I have to get back now, I'll call you tonight." She let him kiss her cheek and smiled, letting him go back to school.

AnnaLisa turned her attention back to the cup in front of her and noticed some money on the table, she smiled. "And I said it was my treat." She took the money and out it in her pocket, paying with her own money, "I'll give it to him tomorrow, and he knows he doesn't have to pay me back."

* * *

><p>Brian was walking back to the school; he left his friends behind since he forgot something in his car in the parking lot. "Hey man," a gruff looking guy was sitting on the sidewalk, holding out a carton of cigarettes. "Good stress relievers, want one?"<p>

Brian shook his head, "I'm not a smoker and I don't want to be one." The man frowned.

"Come on, just one and I promise I won't bother ya again."

Brian sighed and took one, lighting it. He took a quick puff and coughed, throwing the stick on the ground and grinding it into the dirt with his shoe. Brian then walked off back to his car, getting his papers.

The first thing he saw when he turned around was also the person he wanted to hold. But at the same time, he wanted to just ignore.

"Bri-Bri…," she whispered loud enough for him to hear. She ran and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"I haven't seen you in years," he blinked.

"What do you mean? We saw each other when the gang and I were at your house."

Cross pulled away and tried to think, "No, if you did I would have remembered. And," she sniffed, "Are you smoking now…?"

"No! No I'm not, you know I wouldn't and I'm not planning on doing so. Some guy just wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't take on puff."

Cross bit her lip and looked around quickly before moving close and pulling his collar down so his face was near hers. "Please don't start...," she whispered and kissed him deeply, slipping her tongue in his mouth. Brian was in pure shock but not returning the kiss was the last thing on his mind and he returned it.

When they pulled away, Brian noticed something in his mouth. Cross pulled out a pack of Tic-Tacs, she had just directly given him a breath mint. Very directly.

Sean came walking up and frowned at them both, "Come on, the principle wants to see us." He took her hand and pulled her away to the main building.

"What in the world do you think you are doing near him?" Sean hissed.

"We didn't do anything; I just gave him a mint. Problem?"

"Yes I do have a problem, can't you just restrain yourself before the plan is done?" He whispered.

Cross simply rolled her eyes and pouted.

* * *

><p>Andy, Mimi, Tyron, and Maikee were strolling back to school. They passed bunches of people who tried their best to flirt and seduce the gang. Andy was getting seriously pissed off and held Mimi's hand tightly, she didn't mind, he was protective and if someone was hitting on him she would be too. Mimi intertwined their fingers as they all got to the school. In the middle of it all, the four of them sat on a bench in the middle Tyron looked at Mimi who nodded and smirked, "We gotta get rid of these asses," Tyron said. Right on cue Mimi stood in front of Andy who blinked, she smirked and sat on his lap, her legs on either side of his body. Mimi moved in and kissed him deeply, Andy was of course blushing but quickly hid it as he kissed her back.<p>

Maikee face palmed as to why in the world they would kiss that much in public, but she found herself in almost the same position. Tyron wrapped on arm around her waist, his other hand holding her chin up to his as he kissed her just like Mimi did to Andy. Both Maikee and Andy had figured out that this was to get rid of the people and played into it.

Once everyone had dispersed, they were let go, Andy with a look of satisfaction on his face while Maikee's was slightly dazed. "Enjoy it?" Tyron asked.

"S-Shut up."

"I can give you more if you want," he laughed and she punched his arm.

"I enjoyed mine," Andy said.

"Well would you like more?" She whispered. He whispered back in her ear and she grinned, "Sure thing."

They all walked back to their next class.

* * *

><p>Everyone had their laptops out in Planning class, different kinds of strategies and combinations were posted on the projector. While typing down in the information, the group of friends kept themselves in contact even though the room was quiet.<p>

_Miss_Daisy: so bored! :(_

_DarkAngel: same_

_TheJoker: yep_

_Golden_Silence: mhm_

_Maikee: agree_

_Miss_Daisy: where's Mimi? And Andy?_

_DarkAngel: private chat with each other, best not to disturb_

_Maikee: well that's just great_

_TheJoker: how come you haven't changed your username?_

_Maikee: cause it's my name and I like it the way it is_

_Golden_Silence: no idea?_

_Maikee: no idea -_-_

_Miss_Daisy: you could always put it as Harley_Quinn_

_Maikee: why…?_

_Miss_Daisy: cuz she's totally obsessed with The Joker, even up to calling him Mr. J :3_

_Maikee: …_

_TheJoker: you could do that ;)_

_Maikee: no way! I'm keeping my thing until I change it to something else_

_Miss_Daisy: whatever_

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is; the chapter. It's pretty easy to figure who was who in the little convo they all had. I had no idea what else I could add and I'm getting tired since I wrote this late last night and I gotta be up early for a meeting.<strong>

**Yes the Joker is the same one from Batman and so is Harley Quinn. P.S. totally want to get Batman: Arkham City it looks amazing!**

**Please review everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry for the extremely late update. I didn't talk with my mom for a week because of my report card, it wasn't that bad to be honest. I had a 68% as my lowest in English but my highest is 83% in Math. Although I am also to blame, I kind of had an outburst and breakdown so I am held responsible for the majority of it all. Needless to say, I accept the fact I overreacted and she became a stereotypical Asian mother to teach me that lesson.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**All Ocs and Pokemon belong to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: Suggestive language is now being typed. I repeat, suggestive language is now being typed.**

* * *

><p>The sun started to set and the sky turned from a majestic blue to a serene orange red. On the porch of her window, Cross stared. Simply stared. She was simply awestruck by how beautiful the world looked like, when had she done this last? Looking out into the sunset. "Years ago..." A silhouette came that appeared to come out from the sun itself. "Free!" It yelled at her. Cross snapped back, "Butter!" She happily called and let the Butterfree flutter around her head for a moment before landing gracefully upon her head.<p>

"I miss him, oh Arceus if I can just see him." Cross had a small frown and let a single tear roll down her cheek. The wings on her butterfly drooped down before perking up when an idea had popped into its head. "Free!" It flapped its wings and surrounded both itself and Cross with a small blue aura. "W-What are you doing?" Without a word, Butter had used its psychic abilities to bring both of them in front of Sinnoh UC.

"The school?" Cross asked. The bell rang loud, signalling the end of the day. "Butter tell me what's going on."

"Cross?" A feminine voice called out, Cross turned, "It is you!" A blur of colors dashed and hugged the girl tightly. "Girl I missed you so much!" Maikee happily embraced her long time friend. Cross hugged her back, missing the feeling of being near her friends.

"I missed you all too."

Behind Maikee, the ones that were in class came out. Tyron, Andy, Mimi, Kain, Skyala, and lastly but never least to her, Brian. Cross said her greetings to each and every one of them, Brian being the last. "Hey, do you think, we could go out for coffee sometime soon?" She nervously asked him.

Brian smiled softly at her, the negative thoughts leaving his mind. "Sure, we can go now if you want." She pondered for a moment and nodded a bit, holding onto his arm quickly.

"You know, we should have a girls night! I'll call AnnaLisa," Skyala whipped out her phone and pressed the speed dial number.

_"H-Hello?"_

"Hey AnnaLisa! It's Skyala, why are you panting?"

_"S-Sorry, I just went out for a run and ended up getting chased."_

Skyala giggled, "That's fine, wanna hang out tonight? As in sleepover? We're all gonna meet up at Popcorn before heading out Cross' house."

_"Sounds good! Oh, and please tell Kain to come to my place, I have to give him something."_

"Roger that!" Skyala flipped her phone off and returned it to her pocket, "Hey Kain, AnnaLisa wants you to go and met up with her at her dorm ASAP." Kain nodded and went on his way, bidding his friends farewell.

They dispersed and the girls got ready for their night of fun.

* * *

><p>Kain knocked on the wooden door of AnnaLisa's dorm. it swung open and there stood a tall girl, almost as tall as him. She was dressed in short denim shorts that showed off her long, tanned legs. The tight white shirt she wore showed no indication that a bra was being worn and her bleached hair cascaded down her shoulders. "Ooh," she said, "I thought it was Johnny coming down but I can take you for a ride, baby." She moved close and although Kain's first instinct was to push her away, he took a deep breath and calmly talked. "I'm looking for AnnaLisa, where is she?"<p>

"Oh that little goody-two-shoes? I have no clue so how about you and I have some fun, it's Friday night after all." Kain moved into the dorm as she tried another move onto him. He found AnnaLisa coming out of the shower and walked into the bathroom with her.

"K-Kain!" She jumped a bit from surprise. Her glasses were off, showing her orange eyes immensely, her hair was damp and she wore nothing more than a towel wrapped around her figure. Kain had to restrain himself from the raging hormones within him. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yes!" AnnaLisa reached into the pocket of her pants that sat on the bathroom counter, pulling out a familiar amount of change. "You paid for coffee earlier when I specifically told you it was my treat." He blinked at her words.

"You kept the money?"

"Of course I did, I can't have you spending money on me. It makes me feel that the only way you'll keep me by your side is by using your money and possessions."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I love being by your side whether you're rich or poor it doesn't matter as long as you're you." She hid her face in her hands.

Kain reached down and removed her palms, the red blush looking simply adorable on her. He kissed her tenderly, but just for a moment, and smiled at her. "Keep the change, have fun tonight, and I'll pick you up when you need me to." He walked out and left her for the night.

AnnaLisa put the money back into her pocket just in case and put her clothes on, putting her sleep wear into a purple bag. "So how in the fuck does someone like you get someone like him? I mean, he so didn't even want to do me!" The previous girl said, she pouted her red lips and crossed her arms, making her chest seem to puff up. "I-I don't know, Stacy," AnnaLisa nervously said. She was frightened, this kind of person scared her in a way she did not want to be near them.

"Wait, is he the guy you stay over at?" Stacy glared at the little redhead. AnnaLisa could only nod at the question.

Stacy started to laugh at a high pitch tone. "That is too funny! I mean, you two ain't even together!"

AnnaLisa stomped her foot. "We are together and if you have a problem with that then so be it!" She huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving Stacy to an idea.

"Heh, oh I'll get that sexy thing in my bed. He won't know what hit him." She too out her phone and called her friend. "Hey Annie, it's me Stace. I need some help." She smirked deviously.

* * *

><p>Cross was already. She wore a black jeans, a white v-neck shirt and a black bolero on top. Her outfit was complete with a pair of brown knee high boots and her hair up in a bun with a few strands of her hair left down.<p>

"It seems someone is excited," David said as he straightened out his uniform.

"Of course I am, I haven't seen my frinds in years and we're gonna catch up. Do you think you and Kuya can please stay out of the house tonight?" She pleaded with her big brown eyes.

"That is not up to me to decide, you will have to ask him yourself."

Cross pouted and lightly jogged her way over to her brother's study room. Opening the door, this was the first time she had been here. Rows and rows of books, volumes, and encyclopedias. She wondered of all the information they carried within their delicate pages. "Kuya?" She called out.

"In here."

Cross saw that in a distant corner, she saw a large mahogany desk and comfortable red chair. With her beloved borther sitting in it. She made her way over and stood beside him. "Can you and David please, please, _please_ get out of the house tonight?"

Drake raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

"I'm having a few friends over tonight and we're gonna have lots of fun!" She spread out her arms to emphasize her phrase.

"No." Drake said without missing a beat.

"Come on Kuya! It's only us girls."

"Is that Brian fellow going to be there?"

Cross shook her head and Drake sighed. "Fine, but only if you keep that boy away from my house and from you."

"But why?"

"There are some things that you won't understand yet."

"Like hell I'll understand them! You don't even tell me and yet you say I won't."

"He's just not good for you."

"That's impossible!"

"How so?"

"Because I love him!" Cross yelled and stormed out, making her way outside and stomping with each step. She wiped her tears as the bus came and she got on, acting as if nothing was wrong.

At home, Drake sighed. "It's his love for her that's killing her."

* * *

><p>At the local bubbletea shop, the girls were enjoying their drinks and the music of the fancy looking restaurant. Skyala sipped the ice slush and held her head. "Brain freeze!" They laughed at the obvious outcome and ate the sushi and cakes they ordered.<p>

"So what should we do after?"

"Popcorn!" They all shouted and laughed, thankful that the small shop didn't have any other customers in that day. They paid and left, walking to the bus stop.

"Here," Maikee handed out tickets to Skyala and AnnaLisa, the two of them not having a bus pass. As they got on, they rushed to the back of the bus getting seats as quickly as they could. "Whew!" Cross exclaimed. "Thank Arceus the bus has a heater!" They shared laughs as the bus rolled through the city.

"Wow, I never knew this bus would get so full." AnnaLisa blinked in surprise as people entered the red bus. "Endure a bit more girls! It's only three stops away!" Maikee said excitedly.

Skyala yanked the yellow line and the bell dinged, however, they all stood up and began walking towards the door. A big mistake as the bus came to a sudden halt, forcing everyone on the bus to quickly shift to the front. Mimi had grabbed a pole and held on as Cross, Skyala, and AnnaLisa grabbed onto each others hands. Maikee was the only who had unfortunately bumped her head hard onto another pole and hit the person in front of her. She looked up to see a mop of blond hair, brown eyes, and a perfect face and physique she'd thought that he was photoshopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked her with concern in his velvet-like voice.

"U-Uh huh," Maikee blushed, not knowing the small bit of blood that trickled down her temple.

"Whoa," the guy said, his soft yet calloused hands inspecting her wound. He quickly pulled out a tissue and dabbed the blood away, putting a bandage right after. Maikee raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a medical student down at the university, it's no surprise I would have these on me." He chuckled. Maikee gasped a bit.

"You go to Sinnoh UC?"

"That I do."

"I go there too!" Maikee smiled as he smiled back to her.

"Well it's nice to meet you, um."

"Maikee."

"Eric."

Their small talk was interrupted as the doors opened and Maikee hopped off the bus, her friends surrounding her in an instant.

"So who was that guy?"

"He was cute!"

Maikee was bombarded with questions and flailed her arms. "Alright!" They all stopped. "His name is Eric and he's a medical student at Sinnoh UC, that's all I know." She began walking with her friends towards their destination. "Listen Maikee, he's cutebut aren't you and Tyron together?" Mimi asked.

"W-What? Me and that jokester? No way!"

"Awwe," Skyala frowned, "But you two are so perfect together. He's even rejected girls just for you!"

"And besides, you enjoyed kissing him."

Maikee blushed. "I-I don't know! I have my studies to think about ya know? I don't have time for relationships at the moment." The group of girls sighed. "Maikee, you've liked him since high school. Remember our little talk on the phone?" Skyala grinned. Maikee had no response and came to a door that said 'POPCORN' on top of it.

"Looks like we're here girlies!" Skyala threw open the door and went down the stairs. A tall man sat at the reception desk, working on the computer. "One room please!" The girls said in unison.

The man looked up. "Hey girls!" He smiled warmly. "I knew you'd be in tonight so I got your room ready for you, drinks are on the house."

"Thanks Manny!" Maikee slapped down a few bills, already knowing the amount they would have to pay later.

They opened the door and peered into the darkness. Maikee smiled and flicked on a lightswitch, making the discoball above them light up and sparkle the area. Skyala dived for the remote and pushed in some numbers. "We're doing this one first!" She announced and sat back on the soft red sofa, everyone following after her.

They sipped their drinks and munched on a variety of snacks. Skyala stood in front of them, and held up two fingers to make a victory sign.

"Alright, this is my song here!"

The music started and she swayed her small hips.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short again ._. But I'm trying to think of new ideas! Got some? Donate your ideas here and don't worry, thou shalt get credited for thy work.<strong>

**I'll just be here chilling with Axel, my aunt's puppy. He's too adorable and yes, I named him Axel like from Kingdom Hearts! =^-^=**

**Anyways, please review my dahlings!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm so damn stressed with Child Development projects, CPTs, tests, thinking of a new story, even this fic right here. So I'm just going to put as much thought as I can into this chapter and hope it'll last you the two weeks of break.**

**Well let's roll on with the next chapter!**

**I don't own anything except for the ones you all already know about.**

* * *

><p>During their time, the girls had sung their vocal chords out and paid for their room. The night was chilly and their breaths made little clouds as they exhaled. "Look!" Skyala exclaimed, "I'm a dragon!" She exhaled through her nose and her friends laughed, joining in the fun as well. It helped them pass the time as they waited for the bus back to Cross' house.<p>

The walls of her room were cream coloured with multi-coloured circles that were spread out randomly. A double bed with red sheets and white pillows was placed in the far right hand corner of the room with a few stuffed toys of small Pokemon by the wall; the shelves were covered with mainly mangas of different genres; there was also a television set, bean bag chairs, the latest gaming console, a desk with a laptop and belongings, and lastly her closet that held her clothes. Maikee and Skyala's eyes were wide opened.

"This is much different from your old place," AnnaLisa commented.

"What old place?" Cross asked her bespectacled friend.

"You know, you're old house. Where you and your Pokemon lived when we were all still in Cerulean City," she frowned.

"Cross, you do remember Cerulean, don't you?" Mimi asked. Her icy blue eyes suddenly had a fire of interest in them.

"Haha!" Cross laughed, "Of course I do. Now come on, let's go watch a movie." She popped in a disc and got some snacks ready.

Skyala grabbed Mimi's arm and pulled her towards the bathroom. "We're going to go change, be back in a bit!"

"What's up?" Mimi asked once they were locked inside the bathroom.

"I really think something is going on with her, I mean, even her laugh seemed forced!" Skyala whispered loudly.

"I know," Mimi took her clothes out of her bag and begun to change in her jammies, "Just pretend she knows everything that happened. We have to talk to Brian as soon as possible."

Once Mimi was dressed in a light blue oversized shirt and short shorts underneath, Skyala pulled on her sleeve for a moment. "What is it?" The blue-eyed girl asked her friend.

"W-Well, it's just that." Skyala gulped in embarrassment. "A-Are you a virgin?"

Mimi was simply speechless; she didn't know what to say. Should she just tell her? Or should she ask first?

"Why do you want to know?" Skyala squeaked and pressed her fingertips against each other, she held her breath before shutting her eyes and opening her mouth. "B-Because I kind of…um…," Sshe whispered the last nit into Mimi's ear.

Mimi thought for a minute. "You know Skyala, he doesn't care whether or not you do. He loves you for you, doesn't he?"

"I know but, I feel like it'll make us closer."

"Listen, doing something like that, sure you're pretty much as close as you can physically get, but if there's nothing there emotionally then it's just a waste of time."

Skyala nodded.

"I think you both love each other very much, and I wouldn't be surprised if you did considering you pretty much go to his house everyday. But you have to be very sure."

"So you're not a virgin?"

Mimi shook her head. "I wasn't sure about my first time. Thankfully Andy didn't pressure me and he was there to comfort me when I wasn't sure."

Skyala nodded. "Okay then, thanks Mimi!" She skipped out the bathroom with her friend behind.

The girls were all in their sleep wear, huddling together for warmth as the movie played its last few moments.

_The elderly couple danced beneath the ceiling of the small room. There wasn't anything quite like it for them, but as soon as the music stopped, the woman let go. She clutched her head and her heart was racing._

"_Who are you!" She shouted. "I'm calling the police!"_

_The man tried his best to stop her. As reinforcements came in, they knew exactly what was happening, putting down their weapons._

_The man was escorted out, talking to some of the uniformed nurses along the way._

_As night approached, the old man left his room, going back to see the old lady he had danced with the night before._

_She was beautiful to him. He lay down beside her, and instead of yelling, the old lady simply moved over for some room for him. They slept there, hand in hand._

_For all eternity._

As the credits rolled down the screen, most of the girls were sniffling and wiping the few tears from their eyes. The rest, however, were bawling loudly.

"I can't believe that!" Skyala sobbed. "They! They were so happy together!"

Cross wailed in sadness, "I can't believe she forgot him! A-And now they died so happily!"

AnnaLisa, Maikee, and Mimi were comforting their friends to the best they could.

They calmed down soon enough and the girls all cuddled on the bed. "So tomorrow is Christmas, what should we do?"

"Well we can all have a party, probably at Mason's if we ask him." Maikee spoke up.

"Oh he'll let us, just leave it to me!" Skyala finished sipping her apple juice.

"Have you guys gotten your Christmas shopping done?" Cross asked and they all nodded.

"What about you?" AnaLisa asked.

"I have most of them down, but I don't know what to get Bri-Bri…." She looked down with a frown.

"We know you'll figure something out." Maikee smiled at her.

Cross nodded and stretched. "Well, good night girls! Tomorrow, we party!" They shared a few more laughs before falling asleep in their beds.

* * *

><p>The next day, snow was falling from the sky, piling up into its fluffy whiteness. The girls got ready and put on their jackets, mitts, hats, and scarves. They picked up their presents and headed straight for Mason's house.<p>

Mason opened his door and shivered as he only wore cotton pants with Gastly prints on them. He quickly invited the girls in and yawed, his hair more of a mess than it usually was. "So what are you all doing here so early?" He asked, knowing very well it was only seven in the morning.

Skyala stood in front of him and looked up with her big pleading eyes. "Can we please have a Christmas party here?" Mason mentally face palmed himself since he knew he couldn't resist his long time girlfriend. "Alright," he gave in, "Who's coming?"

"Just us and the guys," Skyala smiled and started calling up the boys.

In record time, Tyron, Andy, Kain, and Brian were at the door.

"Let's party!" Tyron exclaimed, he set down his things and helped get out the decorations. Mason quickly changed into a pair of dark jeans and a simple red shirt, Skyala pouted at his wild hair and sat him down, combing out all the knots and tangle. In the end, it still looked the same.

The gang got the tree up on its stand and started on the decorations. First, Maikee and Tyron got onto putting up streamers and getting the table ready. He helped her reach the high places, despite her complaining, by lifting her up in the air for a few minutes. "Whew! I think you've gotten lighter."

"Naturally," Maikee smirked and flipped her hair.

"But you're still pretty chubby," he snickered and got hit in the head. "Jerk face!' She yelled at him and went back to decorating.

Kain and AnnaLisa were busy in the kitchen, making a Christmas turkey with stuffing made from scratch. Kain unintentionally smiled as he watched AnnaLisa mix together the ingredients and stuffed the turkey. Full concentration in her orange eyes, a little bit of sweat trickling down her forehead, but the main thing that caught his attention was the blue apron that was much too big that she wore. He quickly turned his head and started making the rest of the food.

Andy, Mimi, Skyala, and Mason were busy setting up the tree. Ornaments of different colours, shapes, and sizes were up on it; they put on bells and plastic icicles, candy canes of all kinds, crystal snowflakes shimmered. Skyala was busy stringing cranberries and freshly popped popcorn onto threads. Once complete, she hung it around the tree and smiled at her creation.

Cross wove together sticks and leaves into a wreath; she wrapped a bow on the top of it and added some red berries. When she finished, she hung it on one of the walls in Mason's living room. She then went and helped AnnaLisa and Kain with the cooking.

Brian went to everyone's cars, taking out gifts and putting them under the tree and hanging up stocking on one of the walls since Mason did not have a fireplace. After, he made sure everything was done before driving into town for a moment.

Everyone was exhausted by the time the clock struck six, but it was well worth it. The house was beautiful and it smelled wondrous. The room was decorated with streamers; the tree glimmered with the star that shone atop. The table seemed to sparkle with the plated food, rolls of freshly baked bread, shortbread cookies, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, gravy, steamed vegetables, and the main dish, a beautifully cooked turkey with handmade stuffing. Everyone was basically salivating but quickly turned to the door as the doorbell rang.

Brian was shivering and quickly came inside, stomping his feet to get rid of the snow and set down a big box. He pulled off his coat and hung it up, bringing the box to the kitchen.

"Where'd ya go Bri?" Tyron asked.

"I went downtown to get this." He lifted up the top of the box and pulled up a large Yule Log-shaped cake. Chocolate with vanilla icing and dusted with icing sugar, it was topped with a chocolate hazelnut sauce and cranberries.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mason said and everyone took their seats.

When they ate their fill with few leftovers still on the table, they gathered around the tree and took the presents to each of their friends. They exchanged smiles, greetings, and above all, happiness. Cross smiled until Skyala whispered something in her ear. "Sure I'll get it." Cross stood up and went to Mason's room.

Skyala directed a thumbs up to her friends.

Cross slowly opened the door and flicked on the light, searching. She opened the drawers and found a small notebook. "I wonder why Skyala wants this." She turned to leave but came face to face with Brian, leaning against the door frame. He held out his hand and she took it without any hesitation, putting the book down.

They sat on Mason's bed, simply doing nothing. Their hearts were racing, threatening to beat right out of their chests. "Bri-Bri," Cross started and looked in his deep green eyes. " I miss you, I miss us. What eve happened…."

"You left," he said sternly. "You disappeared for years."

"What do you mean by disappeared? I've been here this whole time."

"No. Right after all that calamity and chaos, we had no idea where you went. We had no leads to find you. You don't remember." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Remember? About Cerulean? About high school? Brian I remember, but I also forget. I don't know what's happening anymore."

For some reason, Brian could hear himself snarl, "Then why don't you leave?" Cross whipped her head in his direction.

"What do you mean leave? I'm not leaving my friends or you, so why would I?"

"You left us once without even recalling all that's happened. Face it, your so-called brother brainwashed you or something to forget us all."

"Hey! Don't you pin this all on him."

"That's what I mean. You used to hate him and your father with a passion, you ran away from them, what happened that made him the most important person in your life? Tell me that!"

"I don't know but that's not true! He is important but not the most!"

"Oh let me guess, it's your fiancée, right? That snobby rich kid."

"I don't even like him, and for your fucking information, we're trying to stop this marriage so I can be with you!" Cross spilled out into tears, bawling like she did last night.

Brian so desperately wanted to comfort her but he knew he couldn't. She didn't need him at all.

He went downstairs and rejoined his friends, cross followed soon after, she looked just as she had before.

Both acting like nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of this chapter and once again I hope this will last you for the two weeks I'm on vacation.<strong>

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Joyeux Noel, Maligayang Pasko, Feliz Navidad, Happy Hanukkah, and all those others.**

**Remember to review and please no flames.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all readers who still read this story. I apologize for not uploading a new chapter or even responding to most of the messages, I really needed to get a fresh start on this story because it was, unfortunately, adding to the stress of exams and college applications. So I know that it's been almost a month since I've been heard from but fear not, I won't delete the story. I just needed time to relax and just think.**

**Just as a warning again, swear words are starting to become consistent.**

**Please enjoy and I do not own anything but plot and few characters.**

* * *

><p>"Ahhh!" Her brown eyes opened wide and her ear piercing scream could be heard from the halls of her home. Two figures burst the door open; they were quick to be by her side. One tugged on the cord of the small lamp on her bedside as the other wiped the sweat that was rolling down her temples.<p>

"Cross, darling. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Cross brushed her black bangs from her face and looked up into the eyes of her brother.

"Kuya! I had another nightmare," her voice trembled. "There were ghosts and blood! I don't know why!" Drake embraced his younger sister in his arms, gently stroking her hair. "It's alright now, you're safe."

David, sighed in relief and straightened out his platinum blond hair. "Madam," he spoke up, "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you, David. I appreciate it though." She wiped away her tears and laid back in her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Once Drake and David left, David turned to his master. "Sir, is there any particular reason as to why the young Madam has been having nightmares? This has been happening for the past few weeks."

Drake frowned. "If you do not wish to be burdened with my sister's condition then you have my permission to leave."

"I did not mean that, Sir. I am just horribly worried about her."

"One day when I have to leave this place, you will be the one to look after her, and you will know everything by then."

Drake left his butler in the darkness of the hallway, going to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>"Stupid winter, why did it have to be so <em>damn<em> cold?" Brian sneezed into the chilly air. The streets were bright with a few shops opened late but Brian could barely see anybody out in this weather.

"And why did she have to call me now? She could have called in the morning," he said to himself.

As Brian shuffled his way through the snow, his mind was elsewhere. _'Why does she like him? Why is she engaged? Fuck it all, I want to help but I can't. What can I do?' _

Brian recalled the memory after the Christmas party at his friend's house. He remember his voice being as cold as the ice freezing over some of the parked cars, and his eyes were almost shooting daggers towards the girl he loved.

'_Loved? I'm still in love with her. Right?'_

He came to a house that was on the outskirts of town. It was a beautiful American Foursquare house, with grey bricks, and two white pillars on each side. It was bordered with white and black and had a well-trimmed lawn.

Brian rang the doorbell and a familiar face appeared. "Hello Brian, how have you been?"

"Just fine Mrs. Rose, how about the family?"

Just on cue, a little Oddish waddled its way into the doorway. "Oddish!" It gleefully called out. Mrs. Rose invited Brian in and closed the door behind him, picking up the little grass-type Pokemon and setting him away from the door.

A slightly older man came down the stairs, he put his glasses on and smiled at Brian, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and giving him a friendly hug. "Hello Mr. Cartwright, how have you been?"

"Just fine, how is your new place? Is it settling in for you?"

"It's holding up well."

Mr. Cartwright smiled as Mrs. Rose spoke up. "Now Jake, don't be too easy on him, he's an independent young man and needs to learn his own way."

"Very well Eva, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." He turned and headed straight for the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee and enjoying the soft tunes playing on the radio.

"Follow me, Brian. The kids are sleeping so it'll be easy getting to my office.

"How are the twins by the way?"

"They're very good. Lani has been getting into volleyball and Devin is taking up soccer."

"So both on their way to becoming athletes?"

She nodded. "Though they still miss you. You are like a brother to them."

"I'll visit them when it's a better time, but I still can't thank you and your husband enough for taking me in all those years ago."

Eva smiled at the boy and opened and dark brown, wooden door for him. Brian stepped forward and saw a wooden desk, a small coffee table, a few file cabinets, a sofa, and many framed sheets of paper. The papers all had some kind of congratulations for an achievement, all dedicated to Evalina Rose.

Brian took a seat on sofa and watched as Mrs. Rose opened a small notebook. "So Brian, how is everything?"

"Fine I guess."

"I'm going to have to remind you that this is part of your assessment."

"I still don't see the reason."

"Hush now, mister. Now, what have you done the past few weeks?"

"Study, eat, clean, sleep. Mainly those things."

"Any special event happen?"

"Yeah, a nice little Christmas party at Mason's house. Nice place, everyone pitched in."

"And was_ she_ there?"

Brian bit his lip before answering. "Yeah, she was."

"Tell me, did you feel anything negative? Any kind of anger? Hate?"

"Why would I think that? I love her."

"I know but you know it's normal to find a little negativity about someone else, it's only human."

"Well, I guess I got annoyed. I mean, she used to _hate_ her brother because he helped in their mother's death. And now she's suddenly acting like he's her best friend." He frowned and hid the tear that was daring to slip from his eye.

"Have you tried talking with her?"

"No."

"Well that's productive. You're going to hurt her if you distance things without a warning. Talk to her like you used to and, if you want, ask her calmly about the situation."

"But-"

"No buts. Now that's all I need, you can go now." Eva dismissed him with a smile. Just as Brian was about to step out, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Hi there, sir." Brian said.

"Bri, how have you handled your stress?"

"I have a punching bag at my place, the walls and floors are thick so no one would hear me. Or I use the one at my friend's place."

Mr. Cartwright smiled at him. "That's good to hear. Off you go then."

Brian left quicker than he expected and found himself sitting on the park bench. His breath was ragged from the running he did to get there and looked up at the night sky.

He couldn't see any stars out that night. _'Must be all the light pollution here.' _He thought. He was completely silent except for his heavy breathing. Brian dug a hand in his coat pocket and rummaged through the old candy wrappers and small change, he pulled out a small box.

"Am I really this stupid?" He talked to himself.

Brian stuck one side of a small stick in his mouth and lit the other until it was starting to burn. He breathed in the toxic fumes. "I'm doing the last thing I'd ever do in my life, fucking hell. This shit is bad for me and I'm still doing it."

He felt a small tear roll down the side of his cheek as he kept smoking.

* * *

><p>Stacy slammed the door to her friend's wide open and stepped in. She immediately saw her friend Annie and a boy she did not recognized was there. After dropping her beige, faux fur coat, Stacy stood in front of them; her bleached blond hair was curled and bounced as she towered over the two. Her skirt was tight around her legs and only came down halfway along her thin thighs. She seemed to have no shame in revealing her unnecessary cleavage to the two people in the room.<p>

"Alright, now this is our goal. Lil Miss Goody-Two-Shoes' guy." She wrote on a dry erase board that was placed on the wall behind her. "Annie, who is this guy?"

Annie flipped her brown hair back and looked up at Stacy with hazel-coloured eyes. She uncrossed her legs and stood up beside the boy. "This is Sky, and he'll be perfect in our little plan."

Stacy looked over at the brunette boy, his eyes twinkling with a bit of mischief in them.

* * *

><p>Maikee was at the café downtown called 'Little Eats'. The night shift wasn't always her favourite time of work.<p>

"Can't I go home, boss? No one's here and it's late." Maikee slumped onto a bar stool and laid her head on the counter.

"Buck up, Mai!" Her supervisor's high voice penetrated through the walls. "I can sense a customer!"

"You always sense things and ya know they ain't happening!"

Maikee looked up once she heard the little bell attached to the door ring. There in the doorway, covered in snow, was a tall figure. He had blond hair and familiar eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked once he got up to the cash register.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my aunt. Black hair, black eyes, eccentric in a way? In other words, the owner."

"Oh so you're related the boss? How come you ain't as crazy as her?" Maikee wondered.

The young man laughed. "Even I don't know. The name's Eric."

"Eric… Eric… You're that guy from the bus! I knew I remember you form somewhere." Maikee snapped her fingers.

"Oh that was you? I didn't recognize you without the wound on your head." He joked.

"Haha, very funny. Wait here a sec, I'll go get the boss." Maikee disappeared between the red double doors and into a hallway, taking a right and stepping into the office.

Meanwhile, Eric waited patiently at the counter. _'Cute girl,' _he thought to himself, _'Maybe I can get a shot at her. Yeah, she's too easy. Just a little nice guy routine and she'll be wrapped around my finger.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when his aunt came in through the door. Her waist-length, black hair flowed gracefully down her back and over her shoulders; her onyx eyes shimmered with delight at seeing her nephew. Her face was flawless, purple eye shadow with black liquid eyeliner and dark red lipstick. She hurried to him despite the hem of the long purple dress she wore was already on the floor.

"Eric darling!" She happily exclaimed.

"Hello Auntie, how are you?"

"Just dandy, why are you here at this time?"

"Just had to check up on you, Dad's orders."

"Ugh that father of yours really can't get the fact that I'm old enough to take care of myself. Anyway, do you need a job?"

"Yes but I'm really busy with my studies."

"No need! If you want, I can pay to just spread around the city about our little shop here. We might close down soon." She put on a sad face.

Eric sighed. "Alright then."

"Good! Now Just go about your life but talk about us as well."

"Sure thing. I'll see you later, Auntie. And tell Maikee I say bye as well."

The boss waved her nephew goodbye before going back to her quarters.

* * *

><p>Mimi was busy giving her Umbreon, Nyx, a late night snack. She tiptoed to the kitchen making sure not a sound would be made. To her misfortune, the wooden floor squeaked even under her light weight and a light immediately turned on. Mimi could only freeze in her place. She heard a groan and held in her breath.<p>

"I know you're there, just come out." A voice said.

"Andy, it's me, Mimi."

Andy came around the corner and wondered why his girlfriend was walking around the house in only one of his shirts and a pair of light pink underwear.

"Nyx wanted a snack so I don't see any harm in getting him one."

Andy sighed. "Jeez, you know I get woken up easily. I thought there was a murderer in the house or something. Besides," he picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "You should be in bed, with me. He can wait."

"You're a very greedy boy."

"Hey, can't blame me if I don't want to share someone like you."

She giggled and he smiled slightly. Damn he loved that voice of hers. She brushed some of brown hair from his face and gently kissed him.

"You are so lucky Percival isn't here."

"He's just your roommate. He has no control over me so he can suck it."

Andy quietly chuckled. "Don't you go saying things behind people's backs now, you hear?"

"Oh so you say I shouldn't talk about you behind your back?"

"Depends what you say."

"Little things like," she whispered the rest in his ear.

Andy felt his spine shiver and immediately carried the girl back to his room. Nyx, on the other hand, went back to bed after eating half of the treats from the Pokemon treats bag.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is all I can type so far. And just a heads up, LeafxGreen and I are planning to continue one of our stories on our other account so be sure to keep an eye out for that.<strong>

**Well goodnight one and all, I must sleep, eat, and study for my upcoming exams next week but I do have a four day weekend so I may just sneak in little fillers here and there to keep you a bit occupied while the main plot thickens slightly.**

**Next chapter may or may not have something you were expecting, but it actually helps make things a bit easier for me. I'm pretty sure you will all enjoy as well.**

**See you all later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello once again fellow readers. I have decided to delete some of my stories. Just the ones that I know were a complete failure and I am also thinking of rewriting some of them as well. Personally, I can't thank you all enough for the support and ideas that many of you. To be honest, this story could not have been a success without all of you. So I would like thank you all again for your inspiration.**

**Please enjoy and remember that I do not own anything besides the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

><p>Skyala called her friends to meet up over at Little Eats. Luckily, it was on Maikee's break time.<p>

Skyala slid into one of the booths followed by AnnaLisa and Kain. Mimi, Andy, Brian, and Tyron sat on the other side. Maikee came up to them.

"Hey Skyala, so why'd you get us all up in here?"

"MAI!" Maikee's voice boomed through the door and she burst out. "You should be polite to customers!"

"Oh boss," Maikee whined, "I'm on my break and they're my friends!"

"No excuses young lady!" The boss flicked her shiny hair back and smiled with her pearly white teeth showing to the gang. "Welcome to Little Eats where our food can fill you up despite the small size!" She nudged Maikee.

"What can I get y'all?" Maikee put up a smile and pulled out a small notebook.

Once everyone got their orders in, Maikee went straight to the kitchen and started making the food.

"Okay," Skyala spoke up, "I called all of you here because I am seriously annoyed by how far we are from each other."

"I think I know where you're going with this." Mimi said, "But it's impossible to get a big enough house for all of us here."

"Not so fast," Brian held up a hand, "I think I have a way to get enough money to get a share house. It'll be a bit far from the city but it's gonna have enough room for all of us."

Maikee came out with the food on a large tray, placing the food in front of everyone. Everyone got their drinks and food as Maikee squeezed in and sat on Tyron's lap.

"Live with it," she said to him, already knowing what he was going to say.

Brian cleared his throat. "Okay, first of all, are we buying or renting?"

They all agreed on renting.

"Even though it's easier to make a down payment then pay off the mortgage, we won't be staying there for a long time. Just until school is over and we can move out ourselves." Kain commented.

"That's true. Then if we could all pitch in about a few thousand dollars or so, then we'll be able to pay off the rent. I know the people who own the place and so they said they'll let us pay the rent twice four times a year rather than monthly even though it'll be a bit more expensive."

They all had a big decision to make. "Well I declare that each and every one of us goes into town and find a job. Maikee is already working here even though they don't get much people, and I work over at a daycare," Brian said, "But I can only get two or so more people to work with me because we can't have a lot of care takers there."

"I'll help!" Skyala and AnnaLisa exclaimed happily.

Brian smiled at his friends. "Thank you both. The owners will appreciate it as well," he said to them.

"I should mention, I already have a job but it's a secret so I am totally not telling you guys," Mimi said with a small smile on her face.

With this, Kain, Tyron, Mason, and Andy were the only ones left to get a job to help the others.

* * *

><p>Monday morning came up earlier than expected but that did not stop the people of the city to wake up and get on with their day. This included the many students at Sinnoh UC.<p>

Mason walked into class, his clothes were clean, his hair was proper, but his work was a complete disaster as he placed it on his table. AnnaLisa sat down beside him.

"Is that the biology project you were working on?" She asked him with a bit of curiosity in her tone.

Mason nodded. "It's how about the cloning process and how it's practically impossible," he groaned.

AnnaLisa put her binder down, her project all piled neatly. "It's not all that impossible. My project is somewhat similar to yours but I guess you could say that cloning is possible but not very effective."

"You're going to end up being my rival in the class." Mason chuckled.

"N-No way! I'm not good enough for that kind of stuff. Anyway, get your things together before handing that in. Mr. G will seriously fail you!"

"Oh what can he do?"

At that moment, a tall man shadowed the two friends. His onyx-coloured eyes were sharp, his face looked as if it was chiselled from stone itself; his suit was simple and black, and as he spoke, his voice was as cold as steel.

"Sir, I will not accept this project of yours. It may have effective information but it is not organized. Therefore, I will not take it."

Mason's head hit the desk hard and fast. Mr. G turned to AnnaLisa.

"Now this," he picked up her binder, "Is the way a project should be presented. I do not promote sloppiness nor accept as you already know. Ma'am I'd like to see you after the lesson."

Mr. G walked away to collect the rest of the projects.

Mason whispered to her, "I swear he's gonna make you do so much work."

AnnaLisa shrugged. "It's fine with me, keeps me busy."

Mimi came into the class, one hour late.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you are late, Miss?" Mr. G raised an eyebrow.

Mimi simply put her binder down in front of them and sat down at her table, opening her laptop and doing her work. She clicked on an instant message.

_AnnaLisa: Why were you late? You're usually never late._

_Mimi: Put in a few extra details into my project, his problem if he won't look at it._

_AnnaLisa: What's it about?_

_Mimi: Not much. Just found the reason to so many unusual evolutions._

_AnnaLisa: Such as Wurmple?_

_Mimi: Exactly._

Mason shifted over to his side a bit and sneaked a peek at AnnaLisa's chat with Mimi.

_Mimi: Hello Mason, I see you._

With that last message, Mason looked over at Mimi who grinned and friendly waved at him as if nothing was happening. However, Mason could feel that he really should know not to ever look at a girl's conversations.

* * *

><p>Maikee was out at the grocery store, looking at the many things that were on sale. She walked up the stairs to the third floor where many cooking and baking items were.<p>

"Wow!" She picked up an object. "This springform pan is made of such good quality, no wonder it's so expensive." She put the pan down quickly and kept browsing.

"Hey Maikee!" A voice said down the aisle.

Maikee turned her head and smiled. "Hey there, Tyron!"

Tyron walked up to Maikee with his hands in his pockets and a small amount of confidence.

"Looks like someone's having fun," he teased her once he got up to her.

"Of course I am! My dream is to be a world famous pâtissiere!" She felt sparkles light up in her eyes.

Tyron slightly blushed but he held it back so she wouldn't see. "Hey listen, I gotta ask you something."

"Sure thing."

For the first time in his life, Tyron stumbled on his words as Maikee looked up at his tall stature.

"Maikee!"

Maikee looked at who was calling her. "Eric!" She waved him over.

Eric walked to them and stood beside Maikee, holding his hand out to Tyron. Tyron shook his hand.

"This is Eric, my co-worker, kind of; he's the nephew of my boss. Plus, he goes to Sinnoh UC also."

"Hey, I'm Tyron."

"A friend of Maikee's?"

"Boyfriend, actually." Tyron did not even think before he spoke, it was like the words flowed out of his mouth.

Maikee wanted to correct Tyron's word quickly before Eric got the wrong idea, but she couldn't bring herself to stop the conversation they were having, it would be rude. She excused herself, figuring that she would have a talk with Tyron later.

The two young men conversed friendly with each other, but once Maikee was gone, their eyes sent daggers to one another.

"Boyfriend? As if she'd get with someone like you," Eric said.

This made Tyron growl slightly, Eric could only snicker.

"You see?" Eric spoke up, "You're nothing but an animal."

"Oh shut up, you jerk!"

Eric simply walked out feeling accomplished.

Tyron, on the other hand, Tyron simply stood there. He felt annoyed that he was the guy that Maikee was talking about a lot. He looked at the floor and sighed deeply.

"Am I really just an animal?"

Tyron walked his way back, his feet hitting the pebbles on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Kain walked around downtown, also known as 'The International' for the many ethnical shops around town.<p>

'_What am I even doing here? Oh that's right, I was looking for a birthday present for AnnaLisa. I'm a pretty bad boyfriend if I don't even know what she really wants,' _Kain thought to himself.

Something caught Kain's eye. It was a doll about five inches tall; it was completely made out of wood carved into the shape of a small trunk and a head with hair. Little flowers and branches were intricately etched into the wood. The small black eyes and red lipped smile were carefully painted on; the hair part was painted black.

Kain walked into the store and picked up the doll, looking at the middle-aged woman who stood at the counter minding her own business.

"How much for this?" Kain asked her.

The lady looked up and smiled. "A creative Kokeshi doll? Interesting thing for you to want, but if you insist, fifteen dollars."

Kain was so surprised that he couldn't help but speak up, "Something like this? But it's basically a work of art."

The store owner walked up close to Kain and looked him up and down. "Not many people say something like that. They'll say that the dolls are usually cute and such, but there are not many people who say 'art'. I have a deal with you sir."

"Go on," Kain said without hesitation.

"I make these dolls by myself, all hand made down to the very grain of wood. I also have a big order of these dolls by next week. If you help me make them, I'll give it to you for free."

Kain bit his lip. He needed to look for a job to get paid and end up living under a roof with all his friends.

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter. If you needed a bit of a visual aid about the doll click the following link: .comimage/types%20of%**

**I have one that looks like the doll in the back wearing dark red and black except my doll has flowers with pink painted near the edges.**

**That's all I have to say, oh, and one last thing. For all the people that have sent me messages (I was surprised by how many) concerning if I'm feeling okay and all. I'm just trying to get my head sorted out with community hours, a job, and college because I doubt my mom would let me move to a place a few hours away. So I'm only going on fanfiction if I have to but other than that I try not to deal with a bunch of stuff. Plus I got sick over while I took my exams and I still am to this day.**

**Oh well, my sad story done. Goodnight for now everyone.**

**And please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once again everyone, this is another upload and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer, I own nothing except for what I own.**

* * *

><p>As Brian sat quietly in the booth of an old coffee shop, he stared off into space while stirring his small cup of coffee. "There isn't anything I can do anymore," he said to himself, "Could I ever get her back?" He earned himself a few stares from the other people in the building so he began thinking to himself.<p>

However, someone decided to interrupt him. "You," the figure spoke up to Brian, "You want answers, correct?"

Brian looked up and his green eyes instantly had a fire of hatred in them as the figure took a seat across from him. It took Brian a lot of strength to keep a calm composure. The familiar carefully combed honey brown hair, dark brown eyes that could care less, and of course, that expensive dark blue suit could only belong to the one person in the city that could afford them.

Sean stared at Brian quietly before speaking up, "The only reason why she and I are getting married are only for social status. There are no feelings, I wouldn't mind if she was seeing you behind my back, but I am simply not allowed to let you see her."

"And just why not?" Brian said with a bit of fury.

"That is something you must discuss with Drake. That man, he has many secrets in his mind. And of course, he knows much more than you think."

"You think I don't know that?" Brian said without a second thought.

Sean simply huffed, rubbing his temples. "Listen, do you or do you not, want to get that girl back? I for one would gladly not marry her."

"You make it sound like there's someone else in your eyes."

Sean had a hard time keeping his face from becoming hot. "So? You wouldn't understand."

"Oh I wouldn't understand? You mean to tell me that I wouldn't understand being away from the one person I love because of a stupid man getting in the way?"

The brunette man did not speak a word; he simply stood up and left. Brian sighed deeply, his head in between his hands as he stared at the yellow table. His green eyes shifted up and he saw a folded piece of paper. Opening it, Brian said what was written in his head.

_'Talk to that girl's brother. Have fun getting all the real secrets out.'_

It was without a doubt left there by Sean Versailles and Brian was slightly confused. What did he mean by real secrets? Are some of the secrets false? Lies? Did everything he knew about Cross nothing but tales? He really had to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>Drake sat in his book-filled room, admiring the world he could see outside. The sun was shining as it usually did and he could hear the birds calling out their respective language. All in all, it was such a peaceful day.<p>

David came knocked on the large door and opened it. "Someone is here to see you."

"Who is it? I haven't had any scheduled appointments arranged?"

"It is that boy, sir, the one who had a past with the young mistress."

Drake scowled, why was _he_ here of all times?

The thought didn't stop him from going downstairs and seeing just why he came to visit. "Brian, it certainly is a surprise to see you. What brings you here?"

Brian shot daggers at Drake with his eyes before replying. "I'm here for answers."

"Answers, answers. What a word, I think you mean that you want the truth?"

"Whichever, I want to know why is she marrying him? And why you won't ever let us be together? What are your secrets, Drake?"

"I won't go easy on you and I definitely won't hold myself back. But I'll only tell you what happened if you defeat me."

Brian grinned, knowing a stuck up man like Drake would be strong enough to beat him would be a complete joke. "Gladly," Brian had a small smirk.

David let the two men outside, pressing a button on a small platform. Out came a large stadium, it was simple, made out of concrete and had the usual regulation white marks on it.

David took a stand at the middle and raised two flags. "The rules are simple." He said loud enough for both to hear, "One Pokemon, no time limit, no items, no cheating." He swung the two flags down and the battle commenced.

Brian had chosen his Sneasel, Sel. The dark-ice type came out and stood on her two legs, unleashed her deadly claws that shone in the sunlight, she had straightened out the small red feather on top of her head. Yellow piercing eyes glaring at Drake.

Drake had chosen what he thought would be a perfect match against Brian, his Lucario. The blue-black coloured jackal-like creature stood up front, his red eyes were already analyzing his opponent, black ears twitching slightly but he had a calm stance.

"Get in there, Sel."

Brian's Sneasel charged forward, claws ready to slice. Drake's Lucario, on the other, only shifted into a fighting stance.

"Relax, Lucario." Drake said simply.

Brian couldn't understand why they weren't attacking. "Use Slash!"

Sel's claws glowed white before being raised slightly behind her. She brought them down quick in the blink of an eye.

However, Sel was stopped and did not even lay a mark on the bipedal Pokemon. Lucario had summoned up a bone made of strong energy to stop Sel's attack, it simply held the bone up, defending itself without even using much strength.

"Aura Sphere." Drake called out.

With the other paw, Lucario drew up a light blue sphere, shining with aura and launched it straight at Sel.

Sel was damaged more than she thought due to the close proximity and fell to the ground. Lucario stood back in its original fighting stance, the bone disappearing.

Sel stood back up, blew an Icy Wind that Lucario easily dodged. The ground became frozen but Lucario easily balanced.

"Tough," Brian said to himself.

"Give it up, you can't win," Drake called out.

Giving up was the last thing on Brian's mind and his Sneasel got up, panting heavily. With all that she could muster up, Sel quickly slid across the ice with professional skill, skating around Drake's Lucario.

Sel had used Dark Pulse once she got behind Lucario. Dark purple circles shot out from Sel's palms.

"Dodge it."

Lucario effortlessly pushed off from the ice, dodging and skating at the same rate as Sel.

"How about a game of hockey?" Drake asked. His Lucario once again conjured up another bone and a small Aura Sphere, dropping it on the ground and hitting it with the bone.

"Sne!" Sel yelped, dodging the attack just in time.

That did not stop Lucario at all as he continued throwing attacks.

Sel got slower and got hit more, Brian couldn't stand watching his Pokemon get hurt and called her back, gritting his teeth.

Drake returned his Pokemon into its ball and thanked it for a job well done.

"I still want to know at least one thing, even if I did lose this match."

Drake felt giving and he nodded. "One thing only."

"Why won't you let me be with her?"

There was desperation for an answer in Brian's eyes. "Money purposes."

"You and I both know full well there's more than that, Drake. Now tell me why!"

"Why? To put it simple, you're killing her!"  
>"That's impossible!" Brian stomped as he came face-to-face with Drake. "I love her, love can't kill."<p>

"That love of yours is what messed her up in the first place; if it weren't for you then our mother would have been alive! Our father and I wouldn't have been framed either!"

"What do you mean?"

"You think you know everything." Drake balled up his fists. "All you know is an alternate beginning, and you'll end up with an alternate ending. You won't get the truth form her, but I doubt you'll get it out of me."

Drake walked off back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Brian was escorted out by David. The platinum blond haired butler handed Brian a slip of paper before leaving.

Coming down the stairs, Cross carefully skipped down the steps, her Vap and Drifloon, Windy, were following behind her. "David!" She exclaimed. "What was with that battle? I didn't think Brian would lose to Kuya so easily."

David smiled at the young girl. "They were simply sparring, madam. Why don't you go and get your clothes picked out for tonight's gala?"

Cross groaned. "But those parties are so boring. It's just a room full of adults who talk about business. Why don't they just have a conference in some old meeting room like they usually do?"

"Madam, please. It is for your future and the future of the next generations."

"You know, I would love to live in a small country, not too far away from a town or city. Just my family and our Pokemon. Does that not sound wonderful, David?"

David sighed and only nodded before the young girl went upstairs. '_David is such a liar, there was a reason because Kuya just hates Brian for some reason! I am so going to get down to the bottom of this!'_

* * *

><p>Skyala and Mason were watching T.V.; nothing interesting was on so they simply commented on whatever was being shown.<p>

"I like that dress, I wonder where they find some of those nice clothes." Skyala said.

"I heard that they have someone in the back making those clothes when they are not able to find exactly what they needed."

"It makes sense." Skyala shifted closer, leaning her head on Mason's chest. She knew that Mason would get heated up easier than a young boy just starting puberty. She giggled and stood up.

"We're both adults, so let's act like some." She winked slyly at Mason who blushed heavily as he was led to his bedroom.

Stacy was right outside Mason's bedroom window with Annie and Sky. "Stupid rookies," she whispered to the two, "It doesn't matter if your windows are closed and your blind are slightly opened."

Stacy positioned the camera so it could record hat was going inside the bedroom without being spotted. They could faintly hear what was going on and kept the tape rolling.

When they finished, Sky spoke up, "I know the perfect place to show this to so they won't ever be together." He smirked and left it inside a certain person's mailbox.

* * *

><p>Kain was hard at work; he put on a thin, yellow headband to keep his hair out of his eyes as he tried his best to get a doll right. He had been given countless lessons but he still could not get the perfect shape. His results would come out as rough despite him using the sandpaper multiple times.<p>

The shop owner sighed and sat beside him. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" She asked.

Kain only nodded.

"Then think about who you are making these for."

"My girlfriend?"

"I was thinking more of paying customers, but sure. Now keep her mind and you are sure to make a perfect doll."

Kain worked on a new one. He carved out a rough shape and smoothed it out, he then carved out what would be the collar of the clothing and used a gouge to make small flower petals.

Kain took a small brush and began painting the hair a vibrant red; he let it dry and began painting the bottom blue and made it so the shade of blue got lighter as it went up the body of the doll.

The flowers were painted a light pink and the face was done. He finished with a type of gloss to protect the wood and give the doll a beautiful shine.

"I did it!" Kain exclaimed, he panted with a smile on his face. "Boss! I did it!"

"Congrats, now you can keep it for free but you're still working for me."

Kain nodded and picked up his coat, walking home and smiling the whole time as he stared at the doll. He wrapped it up and hid it in his closet shelf before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Maikee and Eric were heading to the diner; their small talk mostly consisted of education and such things.<p>

"So Maikee, I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"Well, how can I put this? You're a pretty cool girl and you're really pretty too, plus I like your personality so I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me."

"Jeez, I don't know."

"Why? Is there someone else you like? Is it that guy from the other day?"

"Tyron is my closest guy friend. I don't think I even want to go out."

"Please Maikee, give me a chance. I promise I'll make you happy."

"I could try, but just know that one slip up and we are done."

Eric smiled and that made Maikee blush slightly at his twinkling blue eyes. When they got up to the diner, the boss came out. "How are my two love birds?" She asked happily. "Don't hurt my little boy, Maikee. And Eric, don't you dare hurt her!"

Maikee felt slightly uncomfortable, '_Was this a good idea? I wonder what Tyron would think.' _Maikee thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if there isn't much going on in this chapter for you, it's more like a filler. I didn't have many ideas but then again I couldn't let the people who read this wait very long.<strong>

**Once again, please don't flame and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter and I'm going to try making it as long as I can. I'm getting some dental surgery done on Tuesday so I don't want to do anything while I'm resting (though I might have to do homework…damn). Just want to say thanks to all those who have read this story, to those who have supported me through the whole thing and of course to the authors whose OC's are featured in this story.**

**Don't worry, it's not ending yet.**

**Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The second Skyala stepped into her house the sound of crying filled her ears. She took off her brown boots and stepped in the den where her father was trying his best to comfort her mother, the television screen was static. Her father's eyes glared at her. "You!" He yelled and stood up, marching up to Skyala.<p>

"W-What did I do?" Skyala whimpered.

"You know very well what you've done, your mother and I did not raise you to be a whore!"

Skyala was taken aback by her father's choice of words. "I'm not a whore," she said as her father went to the DVD player and pressed play.

Skyala gasped.

On the screen was a video of her Mason, and it looked like both were enjoying each other a bit too much.

"I forbid you from seeing that boy!" Her mother shouted.

"No! You can't do that!"

Skyala's father slapped his daughter's cheek hard. She could feel the stinging sensation and reached up to her cheek, she was bleeding. Her mother had sobbed her way to the kitchen to find a way to calm down while her father went upstairs. Tears raced down Skyala's cheeks as she ran after father to the bedroom. She opened her door and although it seemed the same, she saw that the windows were bolted shut.

"What are you doing?" She managed to say.

"Don't even think of seeing that piece of shit, you won't escape from this house and don't even think of seeing him. I have people all around and you know that, and I will have them watch you," he threatened her. He glanced at the phone in her hand and snatched it away.

Skyala didn't watch him leave; she simply fell to the floor once he shut the door behind him and locked it from the outside. She cried loudly, not caring if someone woke up.

* * *

><p>Mason sighed deeply; he missed Skyala a lot even though it has been a few hours since they last talked. He thought for a moment before texting her.<p>

_To: Skyala_

_From: Mason_

_Hey, how are you? I miss you 3_

Mason waited half an hour before checking his phone. "That's weird," he said to himself, "Usually she would be replying to me in five minutes. He decided to text her again.

_To: Skyala_

_From: Mason_

_If you're asleep then sorry for bothering you, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you a lot, Skyala._

Mason didn't have to wait long before he had gotten a reply about three minutes later.

_To: Mason_

_From: Skyala_

_We're over. Don't ask any questions about it, I wasn't serious about 'us'. Besides, there are way better guys than you out there. So don't talk to me, don't text me, don't even make eye contact with me._

Mason shook his head. Was Skyala playing a joke? He texted her for the final time that night before curling up in his bed and crying himself to sleep.

_To: Mason_

_From: Skyala_

_Goodbye._

* * *

><p>The next day, classes were being held and as usual all the students were doing their work. However, some things were a bit different. Mason and Skyala avoided each other, Brian would avoid Cross as much as he could, Kain was too tired from work to talk to AnnaLisa, and Maikee was hanging out with Eric.<p>

Mimi sat with Andy and Tyron on a picnic table outside of the campus.

"Listen," Mimi started, "Something isn't right. Skyala won't talk to Mason and she's usually all over him."

Tyron wasn't paying attention as he saw Maikee sitting with Eric and his friends. He frowned and looked at each of them; they were the type to do anything to get anything.

Mimi snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Hello?" She tried to snap him back into reality.

Tyron blinked and his eyebrows furrowed. "I can't stand that Maikee is with that douche bag!" He banged his fists on the table and stormed off.

Mimi scoffed, "Anyway, I have to do something or my friends may never get back together. You've go to help me Andy."

He shrugged, not knowing what much to do. Mimi sighed, "Whatever, I'll think of something. I'm going home tonight so don't wait for me."

As Tyron walked through the halls of Sinnoh UC with his hands clenched tightly in his pockets, he ended up on the ground in a mere moment. He shook his head and looked, a girl around his age was also on the ground in front of him with her belongings scattered on the floor. Tyron, being the gentleman he was, helped the girl pick up her things.

"Thanks so much," she smiled at him.

"It's no problem, uh…."

"Annie," she shook his hand and raked her hand through her soft, brown hair.

"Hey, wanna go out to get some coffee some time?" Tyron asked her without thinking.

Annie nodded and handed him a slip of paper with her number, kissing his cheek quickly before leaving.

Tyron paused for a moment; he had just met a girl and asked her out for coffee. He didn't even know her name, what would Maikee think of him?

"No," he said to himself, "She's with that guy and I have got to get over her. I mean, I haven't even gone out with many girls because of her." Tyron simply sighed before leaving the hallway himself.

As Tyron got to his car, he saw Annie there simply leaning against his car nonchalantly. Her denim skinny jeans hugged her legs while her violet tanktop under a white cardigan slightly showed a bit of cleavage.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked her

"Well you said coffee, right? Well here I am."

Tyron opened the passenger seat to his car and closed the door once Annie buckled herself in. He got in the drivers seat and they took off.

"So where did you want to go?"

Annie thought for a bit. "How about that cute little diner down the street?"

"Sure thing."

It only took a few minutes for Tyron to find out exactly which diner Annie was talking about. Little Eats.

He prayed that Maikee wouldn't be working.

* * *

><p>As Mason tried his best to avoid Skyala by working out at the gym, training his Pokemon, and even trying to find someone new; however, it was all a complete failure as he could not keep his mind off her. Would it be a bad decision to go to her house to talk to her personally? Of course it was, but that did not stop him at all as he made his mind and rang her doorbell.<p>

Mason gulped once her parents, Jack and Clara, had opened the door before him. "I want to talk to Skyala," he frowned.

"She doesn't want to talk to you so leaver her alone," Clara growled at him and proceeded to close the door.

Mason quickly stopped the door with his foot as the lady before him tried to close the door multiple times, not matter how much it hurt, he needed to talk to her. Jack stopped his wife before she could have broken the door and glared at Mason.

"One-on-one battle, you win you can talk to her, if not then stay the hell away."

Mason walked out on an empty plain with Jack, both looking sternly at the other.

Mason brought out a Pokeball and whispered to it, "This is for Skyala." He threw it up and a large, cream coloured fox appeared in a flash.

"Hmph, a mere Ninetails," Jack said and threw out his own Pokemon.

A large round Pokemon with dark green skin and a tan coloured belly, two feet and two hands all with three sharp claws. Though its body looked threatening, its head consisted of two pointed ears and a dopey expression. Mason could identify the opponent as Snorlax.

"Alright Noone, we can do this. We have to do this!"

Noone let out a howl and got ready to fight.

Snorlax simply had the same face it had when it came out.

"Start with Fire Spin!"

Noone rushed in a respectable distance before letting a swirl of fire out from her mouth and attacking the normal-type. Once Noone finished, both trainer and Pokemon were surprised.

Snorlax had barely a scratch on it.

"Ha, is that the best you could do? Rollout."

Snorlax slowly stood up, but it had quickly rolled its way towards Noone. The fox barely dodged the attack.

"Such speed," Mason bit his lip, "Disable!"

Noone's red eyes sparkled blue before Snorlax felt a tingling sensation, causing him to not use Rollout for a while.

"Now Confusion!"

Mason's Pokemon nodded and used the psychic power it had to hit Snorlax with mental energy. Snorlax shook it off in an instant.

"Now use Rest!"

"What is he doing? His Pokemon still has all of its health left." Mason watched as the giant fell asleep on the battlefield.

"Fire Blast!"

"Sleeptalk!"

"What!" Mason exclaimed, not knowing that move.

Noone summoned up great power within herself, the heat rising from her body as the nine tails stood up on end. She blasted a large star made out of fire at Jack's Snorlax.

Snorlax, still asleep, managed to unleash a Hyper Beam. The attacked destroyed through Noone's Fire Blast as if it was nothing and continued, hitting Mason's fox harshly.

Once the light from Jack's side was gone, Mason fell to his knees.

Everything he had worked for was a complete failure.

Skyala sobbed in her bed, although she didn't look like it, she felt like a complete mess. Without Mason was like without love, what was the point? She let herself be consumed by a fairytale of happiness and didn't even consider the reality.

* * *

><p>Brian decided it was time; he walked up to Drake and Cross' house before ringing the doorbell. As usual, it was David who answered the door. "Sir, you know you are prohibited from seeing the young madam."<p>

"It's not her who I'm looking for it's that bastard who didn't even give me any fucking answers."

David knew he simply couldn't stop this young man; it would be his fault for knowing. Brian walked up the stairs and checked every room before he came across one that looked a bit different, it was white unlike the other brown ones and he could hear the faint sound of typing. He saw something he didn't think he would want to.

Cross was strapped down to a pod-like bed, wires taped and connected to a large computer. Luckily he could see that she was breathing but asleep in her state. Brian kicked the door open.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

"Shit, shit, shit! Do not let him near it!" Drake yelled at Sean who quickly put a lock on the computer.

Drake forcefully threw Brian out of the room and brought him to his study. "I will explain everything if you just shut the big mouth of yours you asshole."

"Oh I'm the asshole? I don't strap my sister to machines!"

"She would die if I didn't!"

The two men glared at each other as they approached the study.

Drake shoved Brian roughly into a chair. "You want to know? Well to put it simple, it's your entire fault."

Brian clutched the ends of the armrests, listening to Drake's words.

* * *

><p>AnnaLisa sighed, it had been days since she last talked to Kain. In fact, she hadn't heard a word from him at all. "I wonder what he's been up to."<p>

Stacy walked into the dorm room. "What's the matter? Your little boyfriend never came? He probably went for someone better," Stacy taunted.

AnnaLisa had to restrain herself from taking the bitch's hair and just smashing her face into a concrete wall, oh how good that would feel. She was brought back from her daydream when she heard Stacy slam the door shut, the whore most likely going off to have her way with some innocent or despicable guy.

AnnaLisa opened her phone when she felt it vibrate.

_To: AnnaLisa_

_From: Kain_

_Sorry I missed our dinner plan tonight, I was busy at work. Love you._

She tried to not let it get to her but the redhead couldn't stop from thinking that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't good enough for him and that he was just using her there for fun. If that wasn't the case and Kain really was busy with work, then AnnaLisa could feel herself and their relationship becoming a burden to him.

"Should I? It's probably for the best." Her hands trembled and her fingers fidgeted as AnnaLisa pushed the buttons on her phone.

_To: Kain_

_From: Skyala_

_I think… that we need a break. I'm sorry but, emotionally, I'm not sure how much I can take. Till next time._

AnnaLisa bawled her eyes out as she saw the text had been sent. She felt like an idiot and she probably was one too. It was for the best.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there! Done! Not the story, just this chapter and wow I felt like a complete bitch putting all these characters down. I bet the OC's owners would probably be so pissed off at me. But hey, to be honest, I didn't even plan for this to happen.<strong>

**The whole thing with Annie and Tyron? Totally just on the spot.**

**BUT what I have planned out is the secret about the whole thing behind Cross and Drake and just SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED.**

**In a few later chapters, this is only number ten; I'm rushing it a bit too much aren't I?**

**Five pages and it still felt short but I gotta sleep soon and get up early, Arceus knows the word early is not good.**

**Well, see you when I'm not lazy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, so I know that the last chapter was way too rush, no exception. So I'm going to have the next few chapters focus on a few of the characters so it isn't as complicated or messy.**

**Plus, I got a new laptop so I'm getting it ready for the remainder of high school and for college next year.**

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not own anything except the plot and my own OCs.**

* * *

><p>Kain cracked open his eyes, he could still feel the drowsiness he felt from coming home after work last night. After getting a promotion he was very excited, but it turned out his new position would simply be him sitting at a desk making phone calls and such for deliveries. Although to Kain it did not seem very exciting, he knew it was important since most of the things they sold and the materials were imported.<p>

He looked at his phone and clicked the button. "Shit," he cussed to himself. Forgetting that he had not charged his cell battery was not the first thing he wanted to know in the morning. Kain lazily swung his legs over the edge of the bed, grabbed his charger, and plugged the cord into a nearby outlet. "I wonder how she's doing," he smiled to himself.

Food was a problem for the young man as his paycheck had not yet arrived. He sighed deeply. "Please let this day get better." He got out the remaining sliced bread from his fridge and ate it with a frown on his face.

Once finished, he changed his red shorts and black muscle shirt for black jeans, a red short sleeved shirt, and zipped up a black hoodie. Kain brushed his hair quickly and lazily with a few swipes with his black comb and brushed his teeth. He glanced at his phone and turned it on as it charged. His emerald eyes widened in shock. "W-What? No, no it can't be." His hands fumbled with the electronic device for a moment before he could finally get his fingers to type.

_To: Skyala_

_From: Kain_

_We need to talk. Meet me there as soon as possible, I'm leaving now._

Kain slipped on the first things he could find as footwear, a pair of black sandals, and raced out of his dorm. His Dusknoir, Shadow, and Gardevoir, Jade, quickly followed their owner to his destination. They were terribly worried.

* * *

><p>Kain ran even if the sandals he wore were making his footing uncomfortable, what mattered most to him was fixing the current problem. "AnnaLisa!" he yelled as he shoved the door to their usual coffee shop open. He looked for her, his eyes darting left and right. Was she here? "Dammit!" He punched the wall hurting himself more than the concrete, Jade and Shadow flinched as their owner injured himself.<p>

Just about to give up, Kain sighed once again. He turned to leave until his eyes met familiar orange ones. "AnnaLisa," he whispered to himself. His beloved redhead looked at him with a bit of shock in her expression, her eyes falling to his hand that was still fisted witha trickle of blood falling.

"Your hand!" She gasped and took ahold of it but let go when she saw him flinch.

"It's not your fault, it's mine," he managed to say without his voice sounding so strained.

AnnaLisa frowned, she held onto his other hand and pulled you along. "Come on, let's go patch that up," she said quickly and left the building with Kain and his Pokemon. The employees and customers were left with confusion.

* * *

><p>Kain sat in AnnaLisa's dorm. There wasn't anything on the plain cream walls except for a small simple calendar. The room itself was as simple as could be, Kain thought that she didn't want to pack up a bunch of belongings from home to dorm.<p>

AnnaLisa returned. She had changed from a sweater and sweatpants to dark blue skinny jeans, black ballet flats, and a black tanktop that went down past her thigh with a little lace on the neckline. Kain loved seeing that one outfit on her, he didn't know why. She sat beside him and pulled a first aid kit from under her bed, she pulled out the needed rubbing alcohol and bandages.

As the redheaded girl gently dabbed the wound that Kain got, he bit his lip. Not out of pain from the alcohol, but from the reason he thought as to why AnnaLisa wanted to break up with him. "Tell me," she looked up at him as he spoke, "Why did you send me that message? Was it something I did or did not do?"

"N-No! It isn't anything like that! I just don't think the way we are now is going to help."

"What do you mean? Please, if it's anything, please tell me."

"Kain..."

"Did you cheat on me, AnnaLisa?"

"I wouldn't do that." Tears spilled out as he said that sentence and Kain knew she wasn't lying when she said that.

"Then what? For fuck's sake just tell me."

AnnaLisa could see his green orbs filled with pain, sorrow, hurt, and perhaps betrayal. "Kain," she whispered, "The reason why I sent you that text, was because you were too busy."

Kain was surprised, more confused. "Busy?"

"At school you only focused on school, I mean, that isn't a bad thing but you wouldn't talk to us at lunch, or even talk to me. You were busy at work so I tried hard not to message you. It was this lack of communication that I don't think I could handle."

Kain frowned, he felt at fault. "Please don't be sorry, though," she interrupted his thoughts, "It isn't your fault that you're busy. I felt that being in this relationship would burden you and I'm pretty sure that being too busy isn't good. You've hardly had time to rest." She finished wrapping up his hand and put the first aid kit back under the bed. "You've got your answer; I suggest you head out now." Her head hung low as Kain stood tall in front of her, his black bangs covering his eyes. He swiftly held her forearms in his hands, she felt so small.

"I can't forget about you, it's mentally impossible for me to forget you so please, please don't leave me," he struggled to say.

AnnaLisa couldn't pull her eyes away from his, how could she when he sounded like an unprotected child? "Kain…."

His grip on her tightened and she mentally winced at the pain, not trying to show what she felt. "AnnaLisa, I love you and that will not change. You've been there for me when no one else has and frankly, I don't care if someone has something to say about it. I've been working hard so I could get enough money for us to be together, why didn't you just tell me?"

The redheaded girl was about to say something but Kain beat her to it, "And please don't say it's because I'm busy, I'll make time for you, I promise I will!" he pleaded with her.

AnnaLisa looked straight into his eyes, released herself from his grasp and hugged him tight with a few tears spilling from her eyes.

"Oh Kain, I'm such a selfish child. Could you ever forgive me?" she sniffled.

Kain didn't do anything but simply nod his head and smiled at the girl he could call his.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's one chapter, and I'm not sure when the next one will be up and I'm also not sure what will be on it until I finish typing it. One couple down… a few other more to go. So if you guys want you may send me ideas that you want and also tell me in the reviews just which couple you want to see next, but you can't pick Bri and Cross cause they are last for story purposes.<strong>

**Once again, sorry for the extremely late update, I hope I don't get hated.**

**P.S. I'd like to dedicate this fan to my boyfriend, we kind of had something like this but his perseverance and heart made me realize why I chose him in the first place. Lots of love.**

**P.P.S. I've been having a bunch of ideas run through my head and I've typed up really rough drafts on them so this chapter is also going to be delayed since it's hard for me to come up with ideas for this story mainly. In other words, send me a tips, requests for scenes and so on (as per usual all credit for whatever you have tipped/requested will belong to you).**


End file.
